


I NEED SOMEBODY

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: I NEED SOMEBODY [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "Hello there, is anyone there? Where is..... Is there anyone to answer me? Is anyone there?You're disappearing, more and more, without a sound. From me, without any reason. Was everything a misunderstanding? Were we looking at each other in a dream?""Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me. Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone. I need someone right now."Park Jina, has broken up with her first love, Cha Eunwoo, and when she was walking down in the rain, her best friend Park Jaehyung, saw the whole thing. And as time goes by she starts to feel something for him, but of course he gets a girlfriend. Will Jina will realize her feelings for Jae, before it's too late?"I just need somebody!"- Park Jina"I'll be there for you." - Park Jae





	1. 1: Hello there, is anyone there?

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**Why wasn't I good enough for him? Like, what did I do for him to do this? Was I too clingy? Too annoying? Or maybe he just didn't love me anymore... well fuck him! Fuck him! I was walking down in the sidewalk in the rain, while crying, I know I shouldn't be crying over him, but I loved him how can I not cry? As I was walking I heard footsteps following me, and I stop and I turn around to see nobody there**

**"Eunwoo?! If this is you, this ain't funny!" I exclaim and then the thunder clapped and I jump, and then I started walking again, and I heard footsteps again, and I stop and turn around again "Okay, come on out, cause this isn't funny!" I yell, and then I see someone with a umbrella come out from behind a building but they looked familiar, and I realized it was one of my best friends, Park Jaehyung, but most people just call him Jae, wait, was he following me? "Jae, were you following me?" I ask and he looked down**

**"Umm, no?" He said, but it sounded like a question and I rolled my eyes**

**"You were." I say**

**"I saw the whole thing, with you and Eunwoo." He said awkwardly, and I look down, "I'm sorry, Ji." He told me and I nod slightly 'Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!' I thought**

**"It's o-okay." I say but my voice cracked at the end, then I feel tears well up in my eyes, and I let out a sob, and I completely broke down crying, and I walked over to Jae, and hugged him, not caring that I was completely wet because of the rain**

**"It's okay, Jina, you don't need him, he's a jerk." He says, and I sniffle, not completely believing him.**

**"B-But, I love him." I tell him, and he sighs, and that made me sad**

**"Yeah, I know, but Ji, I don't know if you heard what he said, but I did, he's a complete jerk. Just because he's the most popular and good looking guy in school, doesn't mean he can just break your heart like that." He told me and I laugh**

**"You sound like my brother." I tell him**

**"Well, we have been friends for like ever, I know everything about you." He says and I thought about it, me and Jae have been friends since like birth, since our moms knew each other since High School, and Jae is best friends with my brother Jimin.**

**"Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask him**

**"Of course,: He says to me and I smile, "Come on, let's go." He says and we started walking to his house.**

**\---------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I hate when people look at me. I just hate it. I know what they're thinking 'Why does she have to look like that?' 'Why is she so awful?' 'She should just go kill herself.' I know what they want, they want to see the bruises on my skin until it's all purple and black. They want to see me cry, until I have no tears left. They want to see the cuts on my arms, until I have no blood left in them. I know it. I was walking to my locker, and I opened it, to see a picture of me and Eunwoo, and I sigh... I just wanted to know what I did. I blankly looked at the picture for a few seconds until the picture was gone 'What the hell?' I thought, and I look over to see Jae, with the picture in his hand**

**"Yah, give it back." I demand and he just stood there, "Jae, give it back." I say but he didn't listen**

**"Ji, how are you gonna let him go if you still have this picture?" He asked me**

**"I really don't care about that, so give me back the damn picture." I say trying to get the photo, but he raised it above my head so I wouldn't be able to reach it "Aish! Park Jaehyung, I hate you!" I yell as I'm trying to get the photo from him, damn, I hate 5'1!**

**"Okay fine here," Jae says as he gives the photo back to me, and I was confused "I don't want to hear 'I hate you.' come out of your mouth again." He continued and I roll my eyes**

**"Oh my god, Jae, you know I love you." I say, and I tape the picture back into my locker**

**"Okay, let's go to class." He told me, and I nod and we start walking to our class**

**\--------**

**We walk into our class, and I saw a whole bunch of people looking at me, because I have Eunwoo for this class, and I feel embarrassed, and I look down at the floor, until I felt a hand intertwined with mine, and I look over to see Jae, and I furrow my eyebrows, and I look over to see people's reactions, and they looked surprised and shocked**

**"Just trust me." He told me and I nod and he walked us to our seat, and we both sat down, and everybody went back to their own thing when the teacher walked in**

**"Okay, what was that for?" I whisper to him and he shrugged**

**"I remember that always worked, when you felt sad or embarrassed, and I always tell you the same thing: to trust me. And you always do." He says, and I smile**

**"Aigoo (Aw), I can't believe you remember that." I say in a cute voice while ruffling his hair which he hates, but since it's me he smiled anyway**

**"Of course, I would." He told me**

**\------------**

**LUNCH:**

**Me and Jae were sitting with our friends, Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, Brian, Nevaeh, and Yuri. We were talking about what song the band should perform, yeah Jae is in a band with Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, and Brian, and they are called Day6. They did have 6 people in the band hence the name Day6, but no one can talk about it. So, anyway, Sungjin plays the rhythm guitar, Jae plays the guitar... sometimes raps, Brian plays the bass and raps, and Dowoon plays the drums. While me, Nevaeh, and Yuri, try to find gigs for these boys, but I actually have a job as a barista, and let me tell you I hate it! But, it's the only way I can actually get money and job experience when I go into college, because I plan on being a writer or a songwriter. Nevaeh works at a bookstore, selling books, she also wants to be a writer, just writing, and let me tell you she is really good! Yuri, works at a music store, and she says she wants to be a singer, but she thinks that she doesn't have a good voice, but her voice is amazing!**

**"So, do you guys have any lyrics written for a song you want to perform?" Nevaeh asked and they nodded and they gave us the paper and I began reading the song that was called "Congratulations"**

**_Now you won't even pick up my calls_ **

**_Instead of you, I hear a dull voice_ **

**_There are always hard days_ **

**_But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative_ **

**_Let's take some time_ **

**_When I heard that_ **

**_I understood it exactly as it sounded_ **

**_That we should take some time_ **

**_Congratulations, you're so amazing_ **

**_Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_ **

**_How could you_ **

**_trample on me?_ **

**_I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_ **

**_When you said let's take some time_ **

**_When you said let's think about it_ **

**_You looked into my eyes and made me believe you_ **

**_Like this_ **

**_How could you be so fine?_ **

**_How could you trample on me?_ **

**_I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me_ **

**_As you're being so happy_ **

**_How is he? Is he better than me?_ **

**_Did he erase all your memories about me?_ **

**_Yes, your happiness is all that matters_ **

**_No, I'm not gonna tell a lie like that_ **

**_Why should I wish you happiness_ **

**_When you're the one who left me?_ **

**_I don't give a_ **

**_Congratulations, you're so amazing_ **

**_Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_ **

**_How could you_ **

**_trample on me?_ **

**_I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_ **

**_When you said let's take some time_ **

**_When you said let's think about it_ **

**_You looked into my eyes and made me believe you_ **

**_Like this_ **

**_How could you be so fine?_ **

**_How could you trample on me?_ **

**_I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me_ **

**_As you're being so happy_ **

**_Seriously wow girl congratulations_ **

**_It didn't take you long, you're such a hotshot_ **

**_Huh, I saw your picture on the Internet_ **

**_Are you that happy?_ **

**_Your smile goes up to your ears_ **

**_For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe_ **

**_But it's good that you'll never be in pain_ **

**_Because even if you break up with him_ **

**_You'll just_ **

**_start a new love again_ **

**_Congratulations, how could you do this?_ **

**_Congratulations, you won't ever come back to me_ **

**_I don't even expect it_ **

**_I don't know how well you'll live without me_ **

**_When you said let's take some time_ **

**_When you said let's think about it_ **

**_You trapped me inside this waiting_ **

**_And only you are free_ **

**_Leave me_ **

**_Go to him_ **

**_As if a guy like me never existed_ **

**_You've fallen in love_ **

**"Wow, this is good." I say and Nevaeh and Yuri agreed, Brian writes all these songs, and I'm just like damn, who the hell hurt you, for you to write these lyrics?**

**"Yeah, all you have to is find the melody, and the beat, and you can perform this." Yuri says and they nod, and I see this girl walk up to us, and I groan slightly**

**"Hey, Jina, so I heard that you and Eunwoo has broken up." She says and I sigh**

**"Yeah, um, Sooah, that's really none of your business." Nevaeh says**

**"Oh, but, it really is, if he is my boyfriend." She says and I look up from the table, I feel tears well up in my eyes and I let out a shaky breath, I look over to see Brian whisper something to Jae, and Jae stood up from his seat**

**"Umm, Jina, come on." He says and I stood up from my chair, and he grabbed my bag, put his arm around me and we started walking out of the cafeteria. As we were walking, I looked over at Jae, and I felt myself blushing, but wait why?! I mean, I've been best friends with him since, we were like babies, so I can't be doing this, cause that's all we will be... best friends.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 1!!**

**OKAY I KNOW I NEED TO STOP MAKING STORIES WITHOUT FINISHING THEM, BUT I'll FINISH THIS STORY!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	2. 2: Is there anyone to answer me? Is anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jina, might or might not have feelings for Jae as he tries to cheer her up.

 

 

## 

**I NEED SOMEBODY: CHAPTER 2: IS THERE ANYONE TO ANSWER ME? IS ANYONE THERE?**

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**"He what?!" I yell, I can't believe what I'm hearing! I mean I have to cause it's from Nevaeh's mouth. So, what she just told me is that Eunwoo was cheating on me the whole time with Sooah, and he didn't even have a thing for her, so I'm pretty pissed off, but I'm more sad than pissed, all those lies he told me of telling me he loved me, how he would never leave me, how beautiful I was, it all went to waste over that girl!**

**"I'm sorry, Jina." Nevaeh told me and I nod**

**"It's whatever." I say to her, and she sighs, but Yuri was not happy with my answer**

**"Hell no, it's "whatever", I feel like you should beat this bitch up!" She exclaimed and Nevaeh hit her on the arm, and I look at her**

**"And have what? Everyone hate me? Her minions beat me up? Me getting suspended or even worse expelled? Aniyo, I will not do that. Besides, I don't like fighting." I say to Yuri and she sighs sadly**

**"What if I beat her up? I mean, I don't care if I get in trouble, I wanted to fight her, ever since freshman year." Yuri suggested and I raise my eyebrows**

**"No, Yuri!" I exclaim and she rolls her eyes**

**"Whatever." She says and sits down in a chair, ugh, what am I gonna do about Eunwoo? I mean, I'm gonna have to let him go now, I mean why wouldn't I? But, it's not my fault, that I'm still in love with him... or was.**

**\---------------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I get out of my bed, and I put on my sweater with a peace sign on it, my dark blue denim shorts, my light blue vans with stars on them. I brush the knots out of my dark brown hair, and I put my beanie on, and then I walk back to the bathroom, to brush my teeth, and I know what you're thinking 'Why aren't you eating breakfast?' I really can't eat breakfast, because I feel really sick afterwards, so I just eat lunch a few snacks, and dinner. I walk out of the bathroom and I walk downstairs, to see my eomma and appa sitting at the table**

**"Hey, Jina, Jae is about on his way, so he'll be here soon." Appa told me and I nod, Jae drives me to school everyday, so I wouldn't have to walk or take the bus, and I find it relaxing**

**"Oh, I won't be home, today, I got work." I say to my parents and they nod, and then I hear a horn honk, and I knew it was Jae, and I smile softly**

**"Okay, I got to go, that was Jae." I say and they nod, and I say goodbye, I grab my backpack, and I ran out of the house, to see Jae, with Nevaeh and Yuri in the backseat and I get in the passenger side of his car, and he looked at me**

**"Okay, so I know you have work after school, so you don't mind if I hang out there with you?" He asked and I laugh**

**"When have I ever stopped you from coming?" I ask him and he shrugged,**

**"Okay, can you guys stop flirting with each other?" Yuri asked and I felt myself turn red, and I roll my eyes**

**"Yuri, shut up!" Nevaeh exclaimed**

**"If you think that I'm flirting with her, then you're out of your mind, because no offense to you Jina, I like someone else." Jae says and I widen my eyes, on the outside I was happy that he liked someone, but on the inside I felt my heart break, and I don't even know why.**

**"Okay, can we just go now? Because I don't want to be late." Nevaeh says and Jae nods and he started the car, and started to drive**

**\----------------**

**P.E.:**

**I was in my 6th class which was P.E. and that was right after my music class, and guess what we are playing badminton... my favorite... and yes that was sarcasm. I hate badminton! It's Jae's favorite sport though, he's been playing it since he was in the 10th grade, and now we are in the 12th grade, and let me tell you, he's a really good player, like oh my god!**

**"Hey, Ji, I know you hate this sport, but you have to get a good grade in P.E. if you want to graduate this year." My teacher told me and I look at her, with pleading eyes saying 'Please don't make me play!', but she just shook her head, and pointed to a court, a court that Jae was on, and I gulp. I'm never afraid of Jae, but when I play badminton with him, I always end up crying cause he's kinda scary... kinda. I mean it's not like I'm bad at badminton, I'm pretty good, but not as good as Jae. I sigh and I walk over to the court, that had Nevaeh, Yuri, Jae, Brian, and Nickyun on it,**

**"Dammit." I whisper**

**"We'll try to go easy on you guys okay?" Jae says and I nod and then I serve the birdie, and we hit it back and forth for a couple minutes, and then Jae did the smash, and it hit me right in the face really hard, and it hurt to be honest, "Shit, Jina, I'm sorry." Jae says, and he walked over to me, and he put his hands on my face, to see if I was bleeding or bruising, and turn my head, and I see people looking at me and Jae**

**"Great." I whisper to myself**

**"Your face is bruising a little. I'll take you to the office for an ice pack okay?" He asked me and I nod widely, because I really want to get out of here right now, and we walked out of the gym so we could go to the office for an ice pack. "I'm so sorry, Jina." He told me and I shook it off**

**"Nah, don't worry, I actually didn't even want to play to begin with." I say and he laughs and so do I, and then he put his arm around me, and I felt myself get red, and my heart start to beat really fast, what the hell is wrong with me?**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**"Hey, Veah, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brian asked and I nod**

**"Is it just me, or does Jae have a thing for Jina or something like that?" He asked me and I sigh and shrug**

**"It's not possible, because Jae told us this morning he likes someone else." I say and he then nodded**

**"Yeah, he likes Jamie." He told me and I widen my eyes, Jamie?! Why Jamie? (NOT HATING I LOVE JAMIE!!)**

**"But, Brian, it looks like Jina likes Jae." Yuri says, and I look over at her, and I hit her on the arm**

**"Ow." She says to me dramatically and I roll my eyes**

**"No, I think Yuri is right... for once." Brian says and Yuri hits him on his arm really hard**

**"Wait, Brian, how is Yuri right? Jina, is so in love with Eunwoo though." I say to him and he sighs**

**"I don't know, but it's just the way Jina looks at him." He says and I sigh, I'll have to ask Jina myself**

**\------------**

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**I walk into my work place, and I grab my apron, I look over and I see Jae, Nevaeh, and Yuri sit down at a table, and I shook my head, and I walk right over to them, and they look over at me with a sarcastic smile and I roll my eyes**

**"Okay, you guys want your usuals?" I ask them and they nod, and I nod "Okay, so a Mocha Frappuccino for Nevaeh, a Vanilla Frappuccino for Yuri, and a Boba Tea for Jae." I say and Yuri look confused**

**"Wait, why doesn't Jae drink the coffee?" Yuri ask me and I sigh**

**"Well, this diva right here, is lactose intolerant, so he gets boba." I say to her and she nods**

**"Oh, and Jina, turn that frown upside down." Jae told me and he moved his fingers and made a smile and I roll my eyes**

**"I will hit you." I say to him and he laughs, and I felt myself blush and I smile, "Kay, I'll be right back." I say to them and they nod and I walk off to make their drinks.**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were lactose?" Yuri asked Jae and I roll my eyes, okay see thing is, that Yuri has only been friends with us since 11th grade, while me, Jina, and Jae, have been friends for like ever so us two know everything about Jae, and Yuri knows little to nothing**

**"Yuri, get over it. He doesn't need to tell you everything." I tell her and she hits me and I glare at her and she scooted a little away from me, and I look over to see Jina come back with our drinks, okay, now's my chance**

**"Okay, hope you guys enjoy the drinks, and I'll tell you guys when I'm done." She says and I grab her arm**

**"Ji, can I talk to you?" I ask and she looks at me**

**"Uh, Vaeh, I'm kinda busy." She told me and I sigh**

**"Yeah, I know, but this will only take a minute." I tell her and she sighs and nods**

**"Fine, but only a minute." She says and I nod and she walks off somewhere and I follow her**

**"Okay, so do you like Jae or something?" I ask and she looks at me with crazy eyes**

**"Vaeh, of course I like Jae, he's my best friend." She tells me and I roll my eyes**

**"That's not what I meant. I mean do you like him more than a best friend?" I ask her and she stood silent and that made me wonder, does she like him more than a friend?**

**"Nevaeh, I'm still hung up on my break up with Eunwoo, I can't just go liking someone else so quick, especially my best friend." She told me and walked off, and I was left standing confused 'I totally saw her blushing when she walked off.' I thought and I smile and I walk back to my seat**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**Why the hell did she ask me that? I mean, she knows that I loved Eunwoo a lot, and she knows that I still love him, and that I'm still pretty sad about the break up, so why would she ask me, if I liked Jae, more than a friend? I mean Jae is pretty cute, when he smiles I get these butterflies in my stomach, when he laughs I laugh too, when he looks at me I feel my heart race, when he sings I feel like I'm being serenaded, when he tries to dance I feel the urge to laugh, or when he just talks to me I can just stare into his eyes forever- wait what the hell was that?! I mean I can't be having feelings for my best friend can I? No, I can't. I'll just forget about whatever that was.**

**\------------------**

**2 Hours Later:**

**My shift was over, so I decided I was gonna go home, so I went over to the table my friends were at, and they all looked dead tired for some reason... oh yeah, they were busy doing their homework, and I think their sugar high just crashed, which I find hilarious, because I may or may not, have put a little bit of extra sugar in their drinks, because I'm evil like that.**

**"Okay, I'm ready to go." I say and they nod, and they get up from their spots, and they grab their stuff, and we walk out of the coffee shop, so we could all go home, because I really want to sleep right now, because after what happened at school, all I really want to is go home to my bed.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	3. 3: You're disappearing, more and more, without a sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jae and Jamie get into a relationship, it might push Jina over the edge

 

 

## 

 

**Jina's PJs**

**I NEED SOMEBODY: CHAPTER 3: You're disappearing, more and more, without a sound  
**

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**1 week Later:**

**It's been a week, and everything is very different... well somewhat, I mean I made some friends... or friend her name is Nathalie, and she is so funny like, holy shit! But one tiny problem, she seems to have a crush on Jae, but I think she thinks I like Jae, so she always says 'Hey, you can have him', but I don't like Jae like that, everybody always seems to think I like him like that, but it's whatever. Jae, hasn't hang out with us for like a week, and I'm wondering what he has been doing, because I really miss talking with my best friend. I also haven't seen Eunwoo in a whole week, which is great because he's the last person I would want to see, but I haven't seen Sooah either, which means those two are together, per usual.**

**"So, how is it liking your best friend in the entire world?" Nathalie asked me and I laugh and I look at her**

**"Would you stop saying that?" I ask, and I pull my books out of my locker, for my 3rd period which is History, and I have that with Nathalie, and all she does is talk to me about how much I like Jae, and to be honest it really is kinda funny**

**"Come on, I've seen the way you look at him. Your eyes get really big and bubbly, and they have heart eyes in them, you blush every time you see him, and you always talk about him, even when stuff is not about him." She told me and I sigh, and I look down, but then I look back up and I shut my locker, and I look over to see Jae and Jamie holding hands, and I widen my eyes "Ji, what's wrong?" Nathalie asked me but I stood silent, and I saw her look over to what I was looking at "Oh, boy." She says, and I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**"I- I mean he did say he liked someone else." I stutter with my voice breaking, ugh what the hell is wrong with me**

**"What's wrong with Jina, and why is she frozen?" Yuri asked**

**"Yuri!" Nevaeh exclaimed**

**"Well... Jae-" Nathalie starts, but I cut her off**

**"Jae, has a girlfriend." I say and Nevaeh and Yuri looked shocked**

**"What? Who?" Yuri asked**

**"Jamie." I blankly say and they widen their eyes**

**"We might wanna get her out of here, Brian!" Nevaeh exclaims and I see Brian walking over to us**

**"Yeah?" He asked**

**"We need to get Jina, out of here, and away from the new lovey dovey couple over there." Yuri says, and then I felt my body being moved and we started walking away from what I just saw.**

**\-------**

**LUNCH:**

**I was busy poking at my food, not really eating it, because I didn't feel really hungry after what I just saw... I mean I'm surprised I haven't had a panic attack yet, because I have really bad anxiety, but it only gets really bad when I see something I don't like or when I have to present something, but I just don't get what he sees in Jamie, I mean Jamie is prettier than me, she cracks a lot of jokes with Jae, that I can't do, I feel like Jae has more fun with her, than he does with me sometimes**

**"Oh, look chicken little is here!" Nathalie exclaimed and I widen my eyes and I look up to see Jae and Jamie coming to our table**

**"Really? She even calls me that?" Jae asked pointing at Nathalie**

**"I mean, Jina did come up with it. And, you do look like chicken little, live with it." Yuri told him and I roll my eyes, and I see Jae and Jamie sit down next to each other, and I felt my heart start to pound, and I found it hard to breathe, and this turtleneck is not fucking helping!**

**"Whoa, Jina, you look like you're gonna pass out." Sungjin pointed out and I look at him**

**"Yeah, you're sweating bullets." Wonpil agreed**

**"Yeah, you're never like this. Are you okay, Jina?" Dowoon asked and I sigh shakily, and I clear my throat**

**"Uh I-I'm f-feeling a little bit under the weather today, but don't worry, I'll be fine." I say a little too fast, and I feel the tears well up in my eyes**

**"Ji, I think you should go home and rest." Jae says and I nod, not even trying to speak, because I feel like I can't, and I get up from my seat, and I start walking away, and I felt the tears that I was holding in, fall down my face, as I walk out of the cafeteria, and straight to my car, so I could go home, and cry alone and in peace, since both of my parents are at work, and won't be home for a few hours, so they will not know what time I get home.**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**"Has Jina, felt good all day?" Jae asked, and I look over, oh why do you care? I mean you're kinda the reason she's like this anyway!**

**"I don't think so. I think she's still hung up on Eunwoo." Sungjin, and I watch Yuri take Jina's food which she didn't eat, and I roll my eyes at what Yuri did,**

**"Who's Eunwoo?" Nathalie asked confused on who Eunwoo is,**

**"Nev, would you mind telling her?" Brian asked me and I sigh and I nod**

**"Eunwoo, was Jina's boyfriend, and her first love. In the 8th grade, that's all she talked about, Eunwoo this and Eunwoo that, and we all got fed up, because that's all she talked about, so we told her 'Go confess to him, if you love him that bad.', and she did, and it turned out Eunwoo liked her too, so they started dating from the middle of 8th grade up until now. 9th through 10th were their best years, they were all happy and giddy. Eunwoo, took her everywhere, he shared food with her, he kissed her every time he sees her, and every time they departed, he told her she was beautiful, even if she was sick or had a pimple on her face, no matter what, he thought she was beautiful to him. But 11th to now, have been their bumpy years, because they fought a lot. I mean couples fight, I mean it's normal, but how they fought wasn't normal. They would have multiple fights in the same day, I mean they would have like 3-5 fights a day. But, right before they broke up everything was going good, well better than it was, but he broke up with her for no reason, until we found out that he was cheating on her for the past year with Yoon Sooah." I explain, and Nathalie looked pissed**

**"That guy sounds like a dick, I don't know what she saw in him." She says and I laugh**

**"Yeah me neither. But, what she saw, was how great looking he was, how perfect his singing and dancing was, his cute smile, how humble he is, how smart he is, and how much of a "sweetheart" he is," I say to her "But, Eunwoo, is the most good looking guy in this school, and everyone was jealous that Jina was dating him, so what Jina saw in him, is what everyone sees." I continue and she looked like she didn't believe me**

**"Him? Sweet?" She asked and I laugh and I nod**

**"Yeah, and mine and her parents, always wanted us to date and get married, for some apparent reason." Jae says and I look at him and I look down and I ate a little bit of my food... well he just made it awkward**

**"Why is it so awkward here?" Jamie asked and I look up with a tiny glare on my face, as I saw her smile, oh, how much I want to smack that smile off her face**

**"Umm, that's just how we are." Wonpil says and started eating, I really don't think he likes her either**

**"After school is over, I can go and check up on Jina, with a friend of mine." Nathalie says, and I nod**

**"Me and Yuri, will go too." I say and Yuri looked over at me**

**"Waeyo? (Why?)" She asked as she had her mouth full of food, and I hit her on the back of the head, which made her almost spit out the food, but I really don't care "Ugh, fine." She says after she swallowed her food and I rolled my eyes**

**"Are you guys always like this?" Jamie asked and I look at her and nodded**

**"Yeah." Me and Yuri both say at the same time**

**\-----------**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**I was busy sitting on my bed in my room, in my pj's, just watching some sad K-Dramas, because they represent how I feel... sad, and mad at the same time. When Jae said he liked someone else, I thought it would be someone I liked! Not someone I despise. I hate Jamie with a burning passion, and I know she hates me, but she doesn't show it when she's around Jae. I hear the doorbell ring, and I pause my K-Drama and I go downstairs, and I open the front door to see, Nathalie, someone I don't know, Yuri, and Nevaeh**

**"Jina, this is my friend Evelyn, she's here to talk shit." Nathalie says and I laugh**

**"Talk shit about what?" I ask**

**"Jamie." Yuri says and I smile a little bit, at least I know that they will always get to cheer me up**

**"Oh, and we also got you pizza, since I know you've been dying to have pizza for the past week." Nevaeh says**

**"Thanks, but make sure you hide it from my brother and his friends, since his friends can smell pizza from like a mile away." I say and Yuri laughs**

**"I like your brother, he's like mochi, so cute." Yuri says and I fake gag**

**"Please, don't talk about my brother like that." I say to her**

**"Speaking of which, where is your brother?" Nevaeh asked me and I sigh**

**"He spent the night at campus, but I'm pretty sure, he'll be home in a couple of hours, with his friends, and either play video games or eat all the food, so we should probably get upstairs, while we still have time." I say and we ran upstairs, I'm so lucky that I have friends like them, because either when I'm sad or mad, or both, they always are gonna make me feel better, and forget what I was mad or sad about.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Okay, so Jimin will be in the next chapter!!**

**Oh, Jae and Jamie are together, please tell me what you think about that!**

**There might be some convo with Eunwoo and Jina, so look forward to that!**

**I added one of my friends Nathalie, because she told me to put her in here so here ya go!!**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 

 


	4. 4: Was everything a misunderstanding? Were we looking at each other in a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jamie, tries to push Jina over the edge, Eunwoo might do it for her.

 

 

## 

**I NEED SOMEBODY: CHAPTER 4: Was everything a misunderstanding? Were we looking at each other in a dream?  
**

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**I want to die. I mean I literally want to die. I'm not even joking with you, I'm serious. Jamie, has been sitting with us at lunch and she has been hanging out with us for the past 3 days, and I'm pretty pissed, because 1, I can't stand her, 2, I can't stand her, and 3, I can't stand her! Me and Nevaeh, have been talking shit about her for the past couple days, and what she says about her is hilarious.**

**"So, have you guys found us a gig to play at?" Sungjin asked me, Nevaeh, and Yuri, and we all nod**

**"Yeah, I found you guys the earliest, but that's next month, so you guys gotta get practicing." Nevaeh says and they nod**

**"A month can work." Brian says and I nod**

**"How about you guys practice today after school? I mean, we all don't have work." I say to them and they nod**

**"Yeah, besides we found the beat and the melody, so we should start practicing." Jae says, and I look at him, and how cute looks today... okay to be honest, I've finally come to realize that I like Jae, more than a friend, it was hard to come clean about it, since he has a girlfriend, but it's not like I'm gonna tell him about it.**

**"Jina?" I hear Jae's voice and snapped back into reality when I saw his hand in front of my face "You okay? You were kinda spaced out there." Jae told me and I nod**

**"I bet she was busy thinking about Eunwoo." Jamie says and I look over at her and I glare at her and Jae laughs**

**"Probably, since I know she's still so hung up on him, even though he cheated on her-" He says but he realized what he said and he shut his mouth and I widen my eyes, and I look at him**

**"Are you kidding me?" I ask him and he looked at me with this guilty look, and I roll my eyes, and I stood up "See you after school." I say and I walk off because I'm way too pissed to even look at him right now.**

**\------------**

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**I'm still pretty mad at Jae, but I've calmed down a little, because if I was still pretty pissed how I was earlier, I wouldn't have shown up to their practice, and guess what, Jamie is here too! I'm pretty ticked off about that though. I was sitting down in a chair, and I saw Jae's computer, and I grab it... what, he always lets me use his computer, in case I need it for school, or my personal things, which he never reads, cause he respects my privacy. I turn the computer on, and I see this new folder called 'Videos with the best girl in the world: JiJi' and I was confused on what these videos were, because his mom took videos of us when were little, and how dare he use that nickname! So, being the nosy person I am, I click on the folder, and I saw the first video, which was called 'When JiJi tries on Jae's glasses', and I clicked on it, and I saw 14 year old me and Jae**

**FLASHBACK:**

**"Jina, you know that these glasses will make you go piss poor blind?" Jae asked me and I roll my eyes and laugh**

**"Language, Jae!" His eomma exclaimed and I laugh at him as he said sorry to his eomma**

**"But, it's true, Jina, will fall over when she tries on his glasses." Jimin says, and I look over at him with wide eyes**

**"Yah! (Hey!) You're supposed to be on my side!" I yell and he laughs**

**"Sorry, little sis, I'm on Jae's side." He says**

**"Oh, just because he's a boy?" I ask**

**"No, because he's not stupid, like you are." He told me and Jae and Jae's eomma started to laugh, and my mouth went agape**

**"Yah!" I yell**

**"Okay, Jina, are you ready to have these glasses on?" Jae asked and I look over at him and I nod and he takes his glasses off, and he puts them on my face, and I feel like I went blind, because everything is blurry**

**"Oh, my god!" I yell and everyone laughs "You are blind." I say**

**"Uh huh." Jae agrees, then I felt myself being poked, and I scream because I couldn't see, but I knew it was my brother**

**"Yah, Jimin, when I find you, I'm gonna kill you." I say to him,**

**"Oh, come and find me then." Jimin says, and I went to run and look for him, and I heard everyone laughing, as I was trying to chase him, but everything was blurry, and I felt dizzy, and I almost fell, but I felt arms catch me**

**"I got ya." Jae says to me and I look up to see his face, even though it was blurry, but then I felt like I could see when I saw Jae put his glasses back on his face, and I look down to see Jae holding my arms, and I look back up at him and I smile, and I hear giggling and I look over to see Jae's eomma still filming**

**"Eomma!" Jae exclaimed**

**"What? It's cute." She says and Jae rolls his eyes**

**"Turn the camera off." Jae told her and she did and I look back at Jae, and I smile again**

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I smile as I watch myself and Jae having fun, even though trying on his glasses was stupid, because I nearly went blind after that, but hey we still had fun.**

**"You see the way you look at him?" I hear Nevaeh's voice and I jump a little and I turn to look at her**

**"What do you mean?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes**

**"You looked at him with such heart eyes, and you guys were like 14 there, and that's when you were still with Eunwoo, it's like you were in love with Jae, when you were still with Eunwoo." She told me and I look at her, but then I look back at the video and I saw the smile on my face, and I look closer and I literally saw the heart eyes**

**"Maybe, I was in love with him then, and I'm still in love with him now. I guess things don't change." I say to her**

**"You're what?!" I hear Jamie's voice and I look over to see her fuming in rage "You're in love with my boyfriend?" She asked pissed off**

**"Yeah, so what? What are you gonna do about it, anyway Jamie?" I ask her pissed off as well**

**"You shouldn't even be on his computer, he always tells me how he hates that you're always on his computer." She says and I roll my eyes, she's such a bitch, I hate her so damn much!**

**"Whatever, Nevaeh, tell the guys that I'll be back in an a hour." I say to her and she nods and I close the computer, and I grab my bag, and I storm out of the building**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**"Vaeh, why does Jina look so pissed?" Brian asked me and I shrug**

**"But, she'll be an a hour." I tell him and he nods, and then I hear my phone buzz, and I take it out of my pocket, and I look at the name and I widen my eyes 'Cha Eunwoo: Ji's EX', why the hell is he calling me? I answer my phone, because I wonder what the hell he wants, so I can bitch him out**

**"What the hell do you want?" I ask pissed off, and Brian looks over**

**"Who is it? He mouths and I sigh**

**"Eunwoo." I mouth back and he widened his eyes and looked over at the rest**

**'Is Jina there?' He asked**

**"No, why would she be here? And more importantly what the hell do you need her for?" I ask him**

**'It's none of your business.' He told me and I widen my eyes, oh he did not**

**"Listen here, you cheating ass motherfucker, it is my business, after you cheated on one of my best friends, I don't even trust you... hell I didn't even trust you to begin with, now I don't even trust you at all, so if I were you, I wouldn't call this number again, and if you do, your pretty face will be all messed up." I say and I hung up on him, "Fucking prick." I say to myself**

**"Why did Eunwoo call you?" Jae asked me and I look over**

**"To talk to Jina." I say "But, I didn't tell him where she is." I continue**

**"Speaking of which, where is she?" Yuri says**

**"Yuri, Nevaeh, said that she was coming back in a hour." Evelyn says**

**"Well, I didn't listen." She says and I roll my eyes**

**"As usual." I say, I just really hope that fucker doesn't try to get back into her life because if he does, I'll kick him out of her life for good, this time.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Short chapter sorry for that!!**

**Here's chapter 4!!!!**

**Ugh I hate Jamie in this story!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	5. 5: Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eunwoo tires to hurt Jina, Jina might realize her feelings for Jae.

 

 

## 

**I NEED SOMEBODY: CHAPTER 5: Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me  
**

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**After what Nevaeh, just told me that Eunwoo wanted to contact me, I've been trying to avoid him at all cost, because like hell, that I want to see him right now, because I'm still pretty pissed off at him, I mean what girl wouldn't be, when their boyfriend cheated on them for a whole year? It was the end of the day, and I was walking to my locker as I needed my books, so I can study for my tests. I get about every book, then I see my locker door slam shut, and I was pushed into the back of my locker, I looked up to see Eunwoo, and that caused me to drop my books and cause them to fall to the ground, around us**

**"Hey, Jina, I was looking for you." He told me and I gulp as I felt the tears well up in my eyes**

**"Heh, well that's nice of you, cause I wasn't looking for you, at all." I say in a somewhat shaky voice**

**"I want to take you back, Jina." He says and I widen my eyes**

**"What the hell are you talking about? Take me back? You cheated on me with Sooah, for a whole year, you broke my heart way too many times, so why should I get back together with you? Besides aren't you dating Sooah?" I ask him and he looked down at the ground**

**"We broke up." He says and I scoff**

**"I'm so sorry for you. Now, move out of my way." I say and I push him away, and I went to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm and he held onto it, really hard, and I look over at him and he had this look on his face, that scared me "Eunwoo, let me go." I say to him and he shook his head**

**"Not until you get back together with me." He says and I tried to get out of his grip, but it was tight**

**"Let me go, please." I beg, but still he wouldn't let me go, and I felt tears roll down my face "Eunwoo, let me go!" I yell, why the hell am I alone at this moment?!**

**"Dude, let her go." I hear a familiar voice say, and I look over to see Jae and Jamie**

**"And why should I?" Eunwoo asked as he kept his grip on my arm "She's my girlfriend." He continued and I widened my eyes as the tears roll down my face**

**"No, she was your girlfriend. Get the term was? And besides if you don't let her go, I'll call Nevaeh, and she'll mess up your pretty face." He told him and then Eunwoo let me go, and I felt myself fall to the ground, and I curled up into a ball on the school floor, which is pretty embarrassing. I then felt myself being pulled off the ground and being pushed into someone's embrace, and I knew it was Jae, so I decided to just break down and cry in his embrace, but even though he's doing this, this doesn't mean he'll love me. It doesn't mean that I'll be able to kiss him, like Jamie does, or tell him that I love him, like Jamie does, or wouldn't be able to go on dates with him, like Jamie does, I wouldn't get to do any of that. Even though I have all these people surrounding me, and being my friend, I feel like Jae is the only one for me, and without him, I feel alone, and I don't want to feel alone anymore. I can't be alone, because that's my worst fear, well second worst fear, my greatest worst fear, is losing Jae.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**So this one is shorter than the other chapters... sorry!!**

**But here is the convo with Eunwoo and Jina, tell me what you thought about it!!**

******Here's chapter 5!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	6. 6: Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a panic attack fucks up Jina's mental state, she may realize that she could've lost Jae for good, as he feels happy with Jamie

 

 

## = 

**I NEED SOMEBODY: CHAPTER 6: Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone  
**

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**"He did what?!" Nevaeh yell really pissed off, yeah if you didn't notice I told her what Eunwoo did to me yesterday, and he left me this big hand shaped bruise, which really hurt, and now I'm gonna have to wear a jacket until it heals up, which sucks, but hey that's how it works. "I'm gonna kill him!" Nevaeh yells and I sigh**

**"Go ahead." I say and she looked confused**

**"I thought, you would care about me going to ruin his pretty face." She says and I shrug**

**"I don't love him anymore." I say blankly and that made her look worried**

**"Okay, Ji, you're worrying me, are you okay?" Nevaeh asked me and I nod**

**"I'm fine." I lie, the truth is, I'm really not fine, but it's not like she's ever gonna find out that I'm not fine**

**"People say they're fine, when they're not. Are you sure, you're okay?" She asked me again and I nod**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her and she nods**

**"Okay, just making sure." She says and she walked out of my room, and I heard the front door close, and I lay down on my bed, and I let out a deep sigh**

**"What the hell am I gonna do?" I ask myself, and I felt my arms start to itch, and I look over at them and I felt my hands start to shake... no, I will not fall back into that. No matter how much I want to, I won't. I promised Jae, and I will keep that promise.**

**\--------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I was walking out of the parking and up to the school building and I see people giving me dirty looks, and I put my hood up, so I wouldn't have to look at them, and I continued walking, until I felt someone trip me, and I fell to the concrete, and to be honest I wanted to just stay there, but I'm still gonna keep my promise to Jae, so I decided to get up from the ground, and I look down at my hands, and they were bloody and I sigh, and I saw the dirt on my jeans, and I started to walk again, even though my knees were killing me, it doesn't really matter at this moment, I just needed to get inside the school.**

**"Ji, are you okay?" I hear Jae's voice ask me and I look over at him**

**"Yeah, how's practice going?" I ask him, because they only have like two weeks until their gig**

**"It's going great. It would be better, if you're there though." Jae told me and I look at him and I scoff softly**

**"You wouldn't want me there, you have your girlfriend." I say and he looked confused**

**"What?" He asked me confused**

**"Just go be with Jamie." I say to him and he nods confused and then he walked off, and I felt the tears roll down my face... you failed my test, Jae. Here I was wondering if he was gonna stay with me, and ask me if I was alright, but at one mention of Jamie, he left me. Here I am, alone, just like I always am. I'm always alone, I just need somebody with me. I feel my heart start to beat fast, and my breathing speed up, and I knew I was having a panic attack... shit! I wish Jae, was here, cause he always helps me with these, when I can't! I think me thinking about losing Jae, got me into a panic attack. Damn me and my thanatophobia! If you don't know what that is, it's the fear of losing someone you love, by either death or being despised, and I've had that fear ever since I was like 5 years old, and it's not fun for a 5 year old to have that type of fear, I mean 5 year olds, should just be watching cartoons, playing with toys, and not having fears of losing someone you love, that's why I never told Jae about it. I walked into the girls bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror, as I saw the tears run down my face, and my lips quivering, I inhale and exhale shakily, but it was not getting better, and I let out a sob, "Goddammit!" I whimper out I really need Jae right now... cause I'm in so much pain at this very moment! I walk out of the bathroom and I see Brian and Sungjin walk up to me with worried looks**

**"Jina, what's wrong?" Brian asked me and more tears roll down my face**

**"W-where's J-Jae?" I ask and they look confused**

**"We think he's in the Biology room, since he was going that way." Sungjin says and I nod, and I walk to the Biology room, which is my first class with Jae.**

**\------------**

**I walk inside the biology room, and I see Jae working some papers, with Nathalie, and I saw Nathalie look over and she widens her eyes and points over to me and Jae looks over and he walks over to me**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I felt my lips quiver, and he pulls me into his embrace, and I cried in his arms "What's wrong, Ji?" He asked me but I didn't tell him anything, I mean I can't tell him anything because this is something that he hasn't dealt with since I was like - I don't know 8.**

**"Dude, I think she's having a panic attack." I hear Nathalie say but it's all distorted, I can barely make out anything, I feel my vision start to get blurry- oh shit, this wasn't supposed to happen! I see Jae take his ear buds out of his backpack, and he stuck them in my ears, and he went to a random playlist, and it immediately made me feel a lot better... well now I feel completely embarrassed**

**"You okay?" Jae asked me and I sigh and clear my throat, and pull a fake smile**

**"Uh y-yeah." I stutter, Dammit, Jina stop stuttering, you'll embarrass yourself more!**

**Jesus! Tell me when something like this happens Ji!" He yelled and that made me feel more sad - more than I am right now, wow he's never really yelled at me like that before**

**"S-sorry." I stutter once again and curse myself, why am I so pathetic? Like can't I just feel strong for once in my life?! After he stood silent, I took that as my cue, to just go to my seat and study for this stupid test.**

**\--------**

**LUNCH:**

**I was picking at my food as usual, and I saw Jae who was working on some work, probably the song, and he looked over at me- where I was picking at my food**

**"Ji, why aren't you eating?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"I'm just not hungry." I tell him and he nods, why is he like so pissed off at me today? You know what, I'm asking him. "Jae, are you pissed off at me?" I ask and he looked at me with this confused look**

**"Why do you think that?" He asked me and I shrug, why is the day so gloomy? I then see Jamie walk up to us with food in her hand**

**"Hey, so I saw that you had no food with you and I was thinking 'He looks pretty hungry' so I decided to give you some food." She told him and he looked up at her and smiled at her, like the sun has finally started to shine, the minute she walked up to us, and that made me lose my appetite completely, and I feel the tears well up in my eyes**

**"Um, I'm gonna go. I totally forgot I had to do something." I say and I get up and I throw the lunch away, and I walk out of the cafeteria, and I ran to a empty stall in the girls bathroom, and I cried... man liking your best friend sucks**

**\------------**

**TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

**"Wait, do those panic attacks come often?" Nathalie asked me as we were walking with her earbuds in one of our ears, as we were listening to some music**

**"Umm yes and no? I don't know how to put it. I mean I guess it has something to do with my phobia." I say to her and she looked at me confused**

**"What phobia?" She asked me... ooh boy. I've actually never told anybody about this phobia, so Nathalie is gonna be the first one to know.**

**"Thanatophobia. It basically means, fear of losing someone you love. And that person I'm afraid of losing is Jae. It's been like that ever since I was like 5 years old. I mean 5 year olds, shouldn't even have these type of fears, they should just not have a care in the world, but with me it's different. I mean, I have suffered from anxiety and depression at the age of 9, and the depression got so bad, it left marks, that are now scars on my wrists, but luckily they faded. And you don't know how many times, I felt my arms start to itch, and my hands start to shake, because I want to do it again, but when Jae found out, he was pretty depressed as well, and he told me not to do it, because if I did, he'll never forgive me, so I promised him that I wouldn't do it again, but it's just so hard. It's just hard to like him, you know? I can't help liking him, when I know he has a girlfriend. It's just ugh awful." I tell her and she looks at me and just put her arm around me**

**"Everything will get better, it has too. Nothing stays the same." She tells me and I smile and I nod, and then we continued to walk to- actually I really don't know where we are walking to**

**\-------------**

**1 week later:**

**It's been a week, and the boys are nearly done with practicing for the gig, and I'm really excited for this, I feel like it's gonna be their best one yet! But to be honest, I'm also kinda scared, because what if we do bad, on trying to get people to come to it, and Jae hates us... but mostly me? Okay, Jina calm down, he won't hate you, he's your best friend. Me, Nevaeh, Yuri, Nathalie, Evelyn, and the boys, are all at the park, trying to practice, because we have been cooped up in that practice room for way too long, and we decided to get some fresh air.**

**"Okay, the day before the gig, we should totally do what usually do." Brian says and we all look at him**

**"And that is?" I ask him, but I know what he's talking about**

**"The sleepover we always have!" Brian exclaimed fake offended, but I think he knew that I knew what he was talking about. Okay we always have this sleepover, the day before the gig, because we all want to be together, and celebrate with each other, because that gets rid of their nerves, even though they have doing this for like a couple years, this is the first year, that they are singing an original song, since they always sing covers, but I think they'll do amazing as always**

**"Oh, crap, I totally forgot about that. Is it okay, if I bring Jamie?" Jae asked and I sigh softly kinda pissed, because I just want to hang out with my best friend without Jamie, just for fucking once!**

**"Well, if it's okay with Jina, it's okay with us." Sungjin says and I glare at him, I wish I can just say no, but I don't want Jae to be disappointed with me**

**"Yeah. Yeah, sure." I say with fake happiness in my voice**

**"Wait wait, what's this sleepover?" Nathalie asked and I look at her**

**"Well, a day before their gig, all of us get together at my house to have a sleepover, to release nerves, and to I guess celebrate." I say to her and she nods**

**"That sounds like fun." She says and I nod**

**"Oh it is, but we're not allowed to have alcohol... sadly." Yuri says and Nevaeh flicks her on the forehead**

**"Well duh! She has her older brother, and parents in the house, those three will kill all of us!" Nevaeh told her and I just laugh, but it's a good thing that both my parents and my brother aren't gonna be at the house. My parents have to go visit someone, and my brother is spending the week on campus, and the house will be ours for the night.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 6!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	7. 7: I need someone right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jina might've just screwed up.

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**Ugh, the gig is in a couple in a couple of days, and I'm freaking out! Since I missed a couple of days of work, I'll be have to working overtime, and it's a really busy day today... and to be honest I'm not really enjoying it! I hear the bell go off, as someone just walked in and I groan slightly, and I turn around to see... oh my god... I see Eunwoo sit down in a booth 'What the hell is he doing here?' I thought, and I walk over to him**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him and he looked over at me "Didn't Jae tell you if you go near me, that Neveah will ruin your pretty face?" I ask him and he sighs**

**"I need your help with something." He told me and I widen my eyes**

**"What? Why, should I help you after what you did? And after what you did to me? This bruise you left on me, is still healing." I say to him and he sighs, and he looked really guilty**

**"I need to tell you the truth." He says and I sigh and I think about it, and to be honest I really want the truth about what happened**

**"Okay, fine, but you get 5 minutes." I say to him and he nods**

**"5 minutes is all I need." He told me and I sit down across from him  
"Okay." I say**

**"Okay, so, Sooah was very jealous of us, and she absolutely hated you for some reason, but then one day she came to me saying that if I don't date her, she would hurt you and I didn't want that to happen so I dated her secretly, while I dated you. But, when I broke up with you, she made me do it, and if I didn't break up with you she would hurt you, and Jae, I couldn't let you or Jae get hurt so, I broke up with you. That's the truth." He told me and I sigh, what a fucking bitch!**

**"Okay, what do you need my help with?" I ask him and he smiles softly**

**"Ummm, can you set me up with your friend Evelyn?" He asked and I widen my eyes 'Why does he want to be with Evelyn?' I thought**

**"Uh y-yeah sure. So you officially moved on from me?" I ask him and he shook his head**

**"Not really, but I know you like Jae, it's obvious. I just want to let you go and move on, and I really hope we can continue to be friends." He told me and I nod**

**"Okay, after my shift is over, I'll ask Evelyn if she likes anyone and if she does I'll try." I tell him and he nods and I look at my watch "Okay, your 5 minutes are over, now I'm gonna get back to work." I say and he nods, and I get up from my spot and I walk away from the table**

**\---------**

**"Wait he what?" Evelyn asked me and I laugh slightly as I was getting stuff ready for the sleepover even though it's like tomorrow, but I like to be prepared**

**"Yeah, he said he likes you, but now here's the question do you like him?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm crazy**

**"What?! No!" She exclaimed and I scoff**

**"Yeah, right, I've seen the way you've been looking at him for the past week, and when you're texting me and Nathalie, you're always talking about Eunwoo, so I'm gonna ask you again. Do you like-" I was about to finish until she cut me off**

**"Yes! I like Eunwoo, happy now?!" She yelled and I smile, then I hear people walk inside and I look over to see my brother and his friends**

**"Ooh, is this the sleepover thing you're doing?" Jimin asked and I nod, and the rest of the boys look confused... only because they haven't been here when I have the sleepover**

**"Wait, what sleepover?" Jungkook asked confused and I look over at him and I wanted to 'awww' at his cuteness**

**"Oh, so my friends have this gig they perform at, and as a way to lift nerves and celebrate, we have this sleepover, the day before the gig, so the day of the gig they won't be nervous." I say to him and he nods with his eyes wide and I smile, but then I look over at Jimin "Why are you here Jimin? I thought you were gonna be on campus for the week." I tell him and he nods**

**"Yeah we are, but I just needed to bring a few things." He told me and I raise my eyebrows**

**"And you had to bring your friends?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yeah, the boys wanted to see you - wait actually Jungkook wanted to see you." Jimin says and I widen my eyes and Jungkook's eyes widen**

**"Yah! What the hell?!" He exclaimed and I laugh**

**"Jungkook, don't say it's not true, you had a crush on my sister, since the first time you met her." Jimin says and my mouth went agape a little**

**"Okay, Jimin, just get your things and go, before Jungkook dies out of embarrassment." I say to him and he nods, and he went to get his things while he leaves the boys with me and Evelyn, and Jungkook looks down at the ground with his cheeks red, and I see Jimin come back, after he was gone for 2 minutes**

**"Okay, we're going, bye Jina, also tell Jae, and the boys I said: good luck." He told me and I nod and they all leave and I sigh**

**"So, Jungkook has a crush on you? Would you rather be with him, instead of Jae?" Evelyn asked me and I look at her with a crazy look**

**"Okay, look, I like Jungkook but he's like my brother or something, I can't help that I really like Jae." I say to her and she nods and we went back to work**

**\-------------**

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

**I was sitting on my bed, just reading a book while listening to music, then I just drop the book, as I felt my arms start to itch... badly, and I felt my hands start to shake, and I tried to calm down and stop the shakiness in my hands, but it doesn't work 'Shit!' I thought, why does this have to happen now? I promised Jae, I promised him that I wouldn't do this anymore... but I need to release this stress! I take out my earbuds and I get up from my bed, and I stumble over to the bathroom, due to the shakiness in my legs and I look over to see my razor blade, and I felt the itch in my arms start to get worse, as I put my hand over the razor blade, and I saw the shakiness in my hands had completely stopped, as I picked it up 'I'm sorry Jae.' I thought as tears ran down my face, and I put the blade against my skin and I slide it across, and I saw the blood leave my wrist, and then I realized what I was doing after 5th cut on my wrist, and I then started to sob**

**"Oh my god! Shit!" I cried and I dropped the blade on the ground and I grabbed a towel and I pressed it to my wrist, as I fell to the ground and continued to cry... Jae is never gonna forgive me!**

**\---------------**

**"Oh my god, Ji." Nevaeh says as she examined my arm, and I sigh softly, we are currently at Jae's house in the kitchen, cause we have a movie night at his place, then the next day we have a sleepover at mine, then the gig the next**

**"Jae is so gonna kill me, he probably might just kick me out of his house right now." I tell her and she shook her head, Nevaeh gets what I'm going through, cause she's seen me at my worst, so have the rest of the boys, but with Jae, I promised him that I would never mark my body ever again, and I broke that promise, ugh I'm so dead!**

**"Ji, he will not, if you just explain it to him." She told me and I widen my eyes**

**"He was really mad and depressed when he found out the first time, and I promised him I wouldn't do this again, but I cracked under the pressure like an idiot." I say, and Nevaeh rolls her eyes**

**"It's not like you can help it." Nevaeh says and Brian agreed**

**"Yeah, it's not your fault, that you've been feeling anxious and stressed." Brian told me and I groan**

**"Yeah, but he might-" I say but I was cut off by Jae's booming voice**

**"MOVIE NIGHT!" Jae yelled from the living room, and I widen my eyes**

**"I'm so so screwed." I say and I sigh, and I get up from the chair and I walk out of the room to the living room**

**"What are we watching?" Yuri asked and I was hoping it wasn't another horror movie**

**"We're watching IT." Jae says as he held up the disc and I widen my eyes, are you kidding me, another horror movie?!**

**"I've actually wanted to see that movie again." Yuri says happily and I sigh... I'm not happy right now**

**"Jina, are you okay, you look kinda pissed right now." Jae told me and I saw that everyone was looking at me, and I sigh shakily as I felt my heartbeat speeding up**

**"U-uh y-yeah, I'm okay." I stammer and Jae nods and he puts the disc in the DVD player, and everyone sits down and I saw the movie start to play**

**3 ½ hours later:**

**Me and Jae were washing dishes as we also had some food after the movie was over, and everyone is kinda dead asleep, and I had my sleeves down, so my freshly new scars wouldn't show, and to be honest, I really don't want to wash dishes with him right now**

**"Jina, you know your sleeves are gonna be drenched, if you keep them down." He told me, like no shit!**

**"I'm fine." I say to him and he looked like he was not convinced**

**"Ji, lift up your damn sleeves and show me." He told me like he knew what I did, and I sigh sadly and I lifted up my sleeve, and he grabbed my arm, and he looked at them and he looked pissed and sad "You promised you weren't gonna do this anymore." He told me with his voice shaking a little, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, ugh this is not going well**

**"I just couldn't deal with the stress." I told him and a line of tears rolled down my face, and he dropped my wrist and I let out a sob, and I turn around to see Nevaeh and Brian walking over to me**

**"Jae, just let her explain." Nevaeh told him and I widened my eyes, I can't tell him that I did this to myself because of Jae... well because of him and Jamie**

**"Nevaeh, she broke her promise, of not ever doing it again." He told her and I look down at the ground**

**"Yeah, but do you think that it was gonna be completely better, because she stopped like 9 ½ years ago, those feelings come back, those urges come back, you can't just expect someone to be better after that." Nevaeh told him and I sigh shakily**

**"I'm just gonna go." I say shakily and I went to walk out, but I felt my arm being grabbed and I felt arms go around my waist and by the way the person was gripping, I knew it was Jae.**

**"Why couldn't you just tell me, Ji? Why did you have to keep it away from me?" He asked me with a shaky voice, and I sigh shakily**

**"Because, I knew if I did it again, and you found out, you would've never forgiven me." I tell him**

**"Park Jina, I care about you so much. I don't care that I have a girlfriend, I'll always care about you, no matter what." He says and I felt something fall on my shoulder, and I realize those were tears, and I felt the tears roll down my face as well**

**"I love you so much, Park Jaehyung... more than a friend." I tell him, and I widened my eyes realizing what I just said. 'Shit!' and he takes his arms off of me and turns me around**

**"What?" He asked and I look over to see Nevaeh and Brian with wide eyes, yeah I'm so screwed**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 7!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	8. 8: Hello, is anyone there? Anyone who can accept me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one game of truth or dare, might've just changed Jina and Jae's relationship completely

 

 

## 

JINA'S PJ'S

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**Why am I such an idiot? I basically just confessed to Jae, and he has a girlfriend! It was the heat of the moment, and I wasn't in the right state of mind, oh my god, I'm such a idiot. Me and Jae haven't talked since that night, and I really don't know how, we're going to talk at this sleepover.**

**"I can't believe you confessed to him." Nathalie told me as we were getting some lunch at Taco Bell and I sigh, and I knew which question to ask her**

**"When are you gonna confess to Wonpil?" I ask and she stopped drinking her drink and looked over at me**

**"Umm never, because I don't know if he likes me." She told me and I roll my eyes, but then I get a thought and I smirk and Nathalie caught that**

**"Uh oh, smirking isn't good. It's never good. What the hell are you planning?" She asked me and my smirk grows deeper and I started to laugh, since we are going to playing Truth Or Dare at the sleepover, I decided I was going to fuck with her a little bit**

**"Oh, you'll find out tonight." I tell her and she widens her eyes, and she had this scared look on her face, and I laugh more, oh you're gonna like what I planned Nathalie.**

**\---------------**

**I look at myself in the mirror, and I got flashbacks from yesterday, as I saw the razor blade on my counter, and I shake my head, and I took a deep sigh "You got this Park Jina." I told myself, and I grab my mint green jacket that goes with my mint green pants, and I put my hair up into a ponytail, and I walk downstairs, as I heard the doorbell ring, and I open the door, and I see everyone and I smile, and I let them in**

**"Ji, I got to ask you something: Do you have any alcohol?" Yuri asked me and I laugh, this year is gonna be different, this time I do have alcohol**

**"Yes, I do." I say and Yuri cheered and so did the rest, and I laugh and I look over to see Jae, and I look down at the ground, and I went over to the kitchen, so I can get the food, and I heard footsteps follow me and I look over to see Brian**

**"I actually thought, you were gonna be Jae." I joke and he laughs**

**"Nah, he's too busy getting drinks with Jamie. And Ji, I know you didn't want to invite her here." Brian told me and I sigh and I nod**

**"Yeah, but Bri, make sure he doesn't drink so much, because I don't want you guys hungover tomorrow." I tell him and he nods but then I look over at him "What did you need Brian?" I ask him and he looked confused but then he gets it**

**"Oh, I was I ugh, how do I tell Nevaeh, that I like her?" He asked and I choke on the chip I was eating and Brian looked at me concerned**

**"Wait, you mean you like Nev?" I ask while coughing, trying to get my breath back**

**"Yeah, I do." Brian told me, and I sigh and I smile. I've been waiting for Nevaeh or Brian to confess that they like each other, but there is just a slight dilemma, Yuri also likes Brian, she told me, she likes him, a few months ago, but I feel like Nevaeh and Brian, are better for each other.**

**"Guys, we're doing Truth or Dare now!" Nevaeh exclaims as she walked inside the kitchen, and both me and Brian nod, and we walk out of the kitchen, and we sit in a circle, so it's Me→Nevaeh→Brian→Dowoon→Yuri→Nathalie→Wonpil→Evelyn→Jae→Jamie→Sungjin**

**"Okay, which one of you bitches want to go first?" Yuri asked, and Nevaeh threw her stuffed animal at her and I laugh**

**"I'll go first." Jamie says, and we nod, and she looks over at me 'Oh, shit.' I thought "Jina, Truth or Dare?" She asked me and**

**"Truth." I say**

**"Is it true, that you like Jae, more than a friend?" She asked me, and I tense up a little, you know what I already told, Jae, fuck it**

**"Jamie-" Jae started but she cut him off**

**"It's just a question." She told him, and I nod**

**"Yeah, it's just a question, and here's my answer, Jamie: Yes, I do like Jae, more than a friend." I say and everyone was like 'oooooh' and Jamie kinda looked embarrassed so she just nods and I smirk a little, and I look over at Nathalie "Nathalie, Truth or Dare?" I ask her, and she sighs**

**"Dare." She says and I smirk**

**"I are you to ask out Wonpil." I tell her, and everyone's eyes went wide, including Wonpil's**

**"Jina, I'm not doing that!" She exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**"Why, Nathalie? I would've said yes." Wonpil says, and all of our eyes went wide 'Wait, what?!' I thought**

**"And so would I." Nathalie told him, and we all cheer, cause we're fucking weirdos, and I see Nathalie look over at Jae 'Oh boy.' I thought "Jae, Truth or Dare?" She asked him, and I felt myself getting nervous, cause I know Nathalie is going to do something**

**"Dare, of course!" Jae exclaimed, and I roll my eyes**

**"I dare you to kiss Jina." She says, and I widen my eyes**

**"What?!" Me and Jae exclaim**

**"Just do the damn dare, Jae!" Yuri yelled at him, and Jae sighed and nodded, and he got up from his spot, walked over to me, sat in front of me, sat in front of me, and he put his lips against mine, and of course I was shocked, but I kissed him back, and everyone cheering... well except for Jamie... then I realized, oh my god, I'm kissing Jae!**

**"Uh you know Jae, you could stop now." Nevaeh told Jae, after we've been kissing for like 1:00 minute, and he finally pulled back, and I saw Jamie's pissed off face, and I sigh shakily**

**"I'll be in the kitchen." I say**

**"Oh, I'll go with you." Jae says and I nod softly, and I walk to the kitchen and after he walks in, I close the door**

**"Okay, so that dare was just-" I started but I got cut off by Jae kissing me again and I widen my eyes but of course I was kissing him back like an idiot I am, but then I pull back "Jae, you have a girlfriend." I tell him**

**"I know, but I just I've liked you for a long time." He said but his speech was kinda slurred, of course he's drunk!**

**"Jae, you're drunk, you don't know what you are talking about." I tell him and he then backed up**

**"Sorry, it's just- I'll go back." He says and he walked out of the kitchen, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I didn't try to blink them away, I just let them fall, and I sit down on this stool, and I put my head down on the cold marble countertop, and I just sob 'Ugh, why am I such an idiot?' I thought**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 8!!!**

**THEY FINALLY KISSED YAY!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	9. 9: Is anyone here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the day of the gig, Jina's friends think that Jae likes Jina too.

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**We were at the gig venue, and oh my god, I'm so nervous. But, I know that they are gonna be great, because they are always great, but I'm just so scared, because Jae remembers what he did the night before, and he hasn't been talking to me, and I kinda feel like shit, but he was the one who kissed me, twice!**

**"You guys are going on!" The guy says and the boys nod and the rest of us go into the crowd, which is like front row, and I sigh softly**

**"Okay, hi guys, we're Day6, and we're going to be performing an original called 'Congratulations' I hope you guys like it" Jae says and the crowd cheered, there was like over 1,000 people that came to this gig, which surprised me**

**{Jae}**

**"Now you won't even pick up my calls. Instead of you, I hear a dull voice. There are always hard days. But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Let's take some time. When I heard that, that we should take some time. I understood it exactly as it sounded."**

**{Brian}**

**"Congratulations, you're so amazing. Congratulations, how could you be so fine? How could you trample on me? I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"When you said let's take some time. When you said let's think about it. You looked into my eyes and made me believe you. Like this."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"How could you be so fine? How could you trample on me? I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me, as you're being so happy"**

**{Jae}**

**"How is he? Is he better than me? Did he erase all your memories about me? Yes, your happiness is all that matters. No, I'm not gonna tell a lie like that."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"When you're the one who left me. Why should I wish you happiness. I don't give a."**

**{Brian}**

**"Congratulations, you're so amazing. Congratulations, how could you be so fine? How could you trample on me? I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"When you said let's take some time. When you said let's think about it. You looked into my eyes and made me believe you. Like this."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"How could you be so fine? How could you trample on me? I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me, as you're being so happy."**

**{Brian}**

**"Seriously wow girl congratulations. It didn't take you long, you're such a hotshot. Huh, I saw your picture on the internet. Are you that happy? Your smile goes up to your ears. For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe. But it's good that you'll never be in pain. Because even if you break up with him. You'll just, start a new love again."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Congratulations, how could you do this? Congratulations, you won't ever come back to me, I don't even expect it. I don't know how well you'll live without me."**

**{Jae}**

**"When you said let's take some time. When you said let's think about it. You trapped me inside this waiting. And only you are free."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Leave me. Go to him. As if a guy like me never existed. You've fallen in love."**

**As Sungjin said the last note, everybody clapped and cheered, and I saw that Jae had this big smile on his face and that made me smile from ear to ear, because he should deserve to smile, he doesn't deserve to be sad.**

**"Ji, Jae was looking at you the whole time." Nathalie told me, and I looked at her**

**"And you were looking at Wonpil the whole time." I say to her and she smiles and blushes**

**"You know it." She says to me and I roll my eyes and laugh, and we saw the boys go backstage, and me, Nev, Yuri, Nathalie, Evelyn, and Eunwoo, went backstage as well, and we all cheer them on**

**"You guys did awesome!" Evelyn says and they all smile, and I look at Jae, and he looks at me, and I look down at the ground, then I see Jamie walk backstage**

**"Jae, babe, you guys did amazing." She says and I sigh**

**"How about we go celebrate together, at this really cool restaurant?" Brian suggests, and everyone agrees, and then everyone looked at me**

**"Is that good with you Jina?" Brian asked and I sigh**

**"Do we have to have her approval? I mean, can we just go without her?" Jamie asked and I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I look down at the ground, ugh why am I so weak?**

**"I mean I guess we can." Jae says and I look up at him with tears rolling down my cheeks**

**"Okay, Jae, I see how it is. I think I've fucked up our friendship long enough." I say and Jae looked guilty**

**"No, Ji, that's not-" He says but I raised my hand as a way to cut him off**

**"No, I get it, I'll just be going then." I say and I walk out of the venue, and I went to walk home, with tears rolling down my face... why does life never go my way?!**

**\--------**

**1 hour later:**

**Well the itch got worse. The shakiness in my hands got worse. Everything got worse. Jae made it better. He always made it better. Now, he had just made it worse. But, I'm not going back to that, cause I don't want to end up in the hospital again. I heard the doorbell ring, and I look up from my laptop, and I furrow my eyebrows together, so I get up from my bed, and I make my way downstairs, and I open the front door and I see Jae. 'What the fuck?' I thought, I take a look at Jae, and I saw that he had a puffy face, with red eyes, and he was sniffing here and there**

**"Jae, what's wrong?" I ask and then he hugs me and I was taken aback but I just hugged him back "Jae, come on, let's go sit." I tell him and I felt him nod, and we went to go sit down on the couch**

**"Jae, what happened?" I ask him**

**"Uh Nevaeh happened." He told me and I laugh, and so did he slightly**

**"What did she do now?" I ask him and he sighs**

**"She basically told me, that I'm a crap friend." He told me and I sigh**

**"How?" I ask and then he started to tell me**

**1 hour ago:**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**I was watching Jae and Jamie being all lovey dovey with each other and to be honest, it's honestly disgusting! I mean, how that bitch has control over Jae, maybe Jae is acting like this, because of the dare they had to do yesterday, maybe that's why.**

**"Okay, I have to use the bathroom." Jae says and he went to get up and I can't just let this go, it will make me go crazy**

**"I have to go too." I say and I get up and I follow Jae to where the restrooms are, "Jae!" I call and he turns around and I put my hand on the wall behind him and he looked terrified**

**"Nev, what the hell are you doing?" He asked me**

**"You're a really crap friend, you know that?" I ask him and he looked confused**

**"What? How?" He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**"You know, not letting Jina, come with us. You don't know how much money, she had work for, for this gig, she's so tired. She has been feeling so much pressure about that gig, because she felt like, if she didn't do good, all of us would hate her, especially you, because she loves you so much. That's why she put those marks on her body, the pressure was way too much for her to handle." I told him and he looked down and stood silent, and I backed off of him, and I went into the girls bathroom, because I wasn't lying when I said I had to use it.**

**PRESENT HOUR:**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**"Shit." I say with an awkward laugh and he laughed too**

**"Yeah, and to be honest, I was really scared of her." He told me and I laugh and I look at him**

**"Everyone is scared of her." I tell him and he nods and I smile, but then I frown "Jae, I feel like we should just forget about it." I say and he looks at me and he looked confused**

**"What do you mean?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"We should just forget about that kiss, and you forget about my feelings for you, I'll just drop the feelings for you, because you have a girlfriend, and I don't want to jeopardize that." I tell him and he nods**

**"Okay. I'll uh I'll be going now." He says and I sigh softly, with tears welling up in my eyes, and I nod**

**"Okay, I'll see you later." I say and he nods and he walks out of the house, and when I hear the door close, I finally let those tears fall, goddammit! I always have to ruin my chances with him!**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 9!!!!!**

**Chapter 10 will have a flash forward a couple months later**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	10. 10: Come to me, without a sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 2 months since Jina told Jae to forget the kiss the had, and their relationship has been at it's peak, but Jina still has feelings for Jae.

 

 

## 

       

***The pic that Jina had on her lamp post***

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**2 Months Later:**

**DECEMBER:**

**Ah! The Christmas season, the best time of the year. It's the time I can be very festive. After what happened 2 months ago, between me and Jae, we decided to let it go, and continue to be friends, but to be honest my feelings are still not gone. I walk inside the gig venue and I walk backstage and I see the boys, and the girls... but Evelyn is missing**

**"Where is Evelyn and Eunwoo?" I ask Nevaeh, and she looks at me**

**"They said they were gonna do festive things today." She says and I grimace as I knew what she meant**

**"Ji, aren't you a little overdressed?" Brian asked me as he was holding Yuri's hand, yeah those two got together, and to be honest I wasn't completely happy when I found out. I look down at my striped dress that looks like wrapping paper, and my red leggings, and I look back at Brian**

**"Bri, it's December, it's almost Christmas, I have to be festive." I say to him and Brian rolls his eyes**

**"I think she looks good." Nathalie says while she is doing Wonpil's stage makeup, and I smile, and I saw she finished and I saw the guy, to tell the boys they have to go on, walk in**

**"You guys are going on." He says and the boys nod, and Nathalie kissed Wonpil on the cheek as thing for good luck, and Yuri full on kissed Brian, and I'm pretty sure I saw some tongue action, and I grimace and I turn my head away a little**

**"Yuri!" Nevaeh exclaimed and they both pull back**

**"Good luck." Yuri says and Brian nods and us girls walked out to the front row, and we saw the boys walk on the stage and everyone screamed and I smile softly**

**"Merry Christmas, everyone! We're Day6, today we're gonna perform an original called 'Out Of My Mind', hope you guys like it!" Jae says and they started to play and I smile widely as I saw Jae playing his guitar**

**{Jae}**

**"When you called me after midnight. Asking me to pick you up. As if I was waiting, I ran to you. This isn't the first time. Why am I doing this? I keep getting dragged around."**

**{Brian}**

**"I don't know I don't know. I don't know why I'm doing this. However you treat me, I accept it all baby. But today, you're pushing me away. These games of push and pull, stop it baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm crazy, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh ooh."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm out of my mind, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh ooh."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Why can't I let you go?"**

**{Jae}**

**"I don't know, strangely, I keep doing this."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I keep going back to you."**

**{Jae}**

**"I don't know, strangely, I keep doing this."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Even when yesterday passed and today came to an end. You didn't even call to tell me you made it home okay. I'm not a fool but why am I doing this? I keep getting dragged around."**

**{Brian}  
  
**

**"I don't know I don't know. I don't know why I'm doing this. However you treat me, I accept it all baby. But today, you're pushing me away. These games of push and pull, stop it baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm crazy, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh. Ooh."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm out of my mind, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh. Ooh."**

**{Brian}**

**"I think I'm gonna collapse from this exhaustion. I don't expect you to be my wife. I don't expect you to be my life partner. But just think of me a little more, it's simple. Even if I'm going crazy, I need ya. I can't push you away, even if I try. I've looked into the mirror, and told myself, let's forget her. But the only thing that changes is my anxious heart."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm crazy, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh. Ooh."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I think I'm out of my mind, this isn't right."**

**{Brian}**

**"Ooh. Ooh."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Why can't I let you go?"**

**{Jae}**

**"I don't know, strangely, I keep doing this."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I keep going back to you."**

**{Jae + Sungjin}**

**"I don't know, strangely, I keep doing this."**

**{Brian}**

**"Strangely, I keep doing this."**

**After the last chord was done, everyone screamed and cheered and I cheered with this wide smile, and I saw that me and Jae had made eye contact and I still had the smile on my face, and I put both of my thumbs up and he nodded a little, with a small smile on his face**

**"Jina, what's going on with you and Jae?" Nathalie asked me and I look at her**

**"Nothing. After I told him, to just forget about that kiss we had back in October, we've been the best friends, we were since we were kids." I tell her and she nods "But more importantly, what's going on with you and Wonpil? Like are you guys dating or not?" I ask and she blushes**

**"I mean we really don't know what to call it." She said to me and I roll my eyes**

**"Girl, just come out and say 'Yes me and Wonpil, are fucking dating.' It's not that hard to just say." I tell her and she sighs**

**"He respects my decision of not telling anyone at school." She told me and I sigh**

**"Whatever." I say to her and we all walk backstage to greet the boys**

**"Wait, where is Jamie?" Yuri asked and I look at Yuri and Nevaeh hits her on the head, Jae and Jamie got into an argument yesterday, after the sleepover ended, and I feel like those two relationship is going downhill, and I'm worried that Jae will be broken, if those two break up**

**"She uh, she said she's busy." Jae says and he looked down at the ground and I sigh and frown... Jamie is being meaner and meaner to me, and I guess Jae is starting to notice that and I think it's really starting to get to him, and he is now getting annoyed with it.**

**"Jae, are you and Jamie, doing okay?" I ask and he looks at me and he nods**

**"Yeah. Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" He asked me like he was forcing himself to answer that question and I frown**

**"Okay, so let's go out to the restaurant." Nevaeh says trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air, and we all nod, so we all leave the venue and go out to eat.**

**\----------**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**We were out eating, and currently having a few drinks, and currently Brian was telling a funny story and everyone was laughing, and I look over at Jae, and he was looking over Jina, while she is laughing, and I saw the look in his eyes, and I realize... oh my god, those are heart eyes... wait, is Jae in love with Jina? Oh, my god, I need to talk to him about this, like right now.**

**"Jae, can I talk to you for a few minutes? I'm sorry this can't wait." I ask, and no one around us heard me, because they were still laughing at the story, and he looks at me**

**"Uh yeah sure." He told me and we move out of the booth, and we both walk to a place away from the table, "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Okay, are you like in love with Jina?" I ask him, and he looked at me confused**

**"What?" He asked me**

**"I mean, when you were looking at her just now, you looked like you had love in your eyes, and now I'm asking you again: are you in love with Jina?" I ask him and he looked down and sighed**

**"No, Nev, I'm not in love with Jina, I have a girlfriend." He told me and I sigh**

**"That's what Ji, told me, and you know what she confessed to you." I tell him and I saw him getting a little angry**

**"Yeah, and you know what she told me? She told me that we should just forget about it." He told me and I sigh 'Jina, you fucking idiot!' I thought**

**"Jae, I know what she did, was stupid, but she was scared and the stress was way too much for her to handle." I told him and he sighs**

**"Nevaeh, can we just go sit back down?" He asked me and I sigh and I nod**

**"Yeah." I tell him, and we walked back to our booth**

**"Ooh, where were you guys?" Jina asked while wiggling her eyebrows, and by her slurred speech, I knew she was a little drunk, 'Oh god, she gets really weird when she has alcohol.' I thought**

**"Okay, who gave her alcohol?" I ask the boys, Yuri, and Nathalie and they all shrug**

**"We told her to stop." Brian says and I roll my eyes**

**"It's a good thing, she's not wasted." I say to him and they all nod**

**"Nevaeh, you know I can handle my alcohol, I was just pretending to slur my speech, I'm not even drunk." She says and laughs afterwards, and yeah she was telling the truth, she wasn't drunk.**

**"Okay, guys, we've been here for too long, let's go home." Nathalie says, and we all nod, we pay for our stuff and we all walk out of the restaurant.**

**\---------**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**I walk up to my room and flop down on my bed, and I turn on my side, and I saw the polaroid I have of Jae, and I smile, as I pull the picture off of my lamp post, and I stare at it, I took this photo when Jae wasn't looking and when I showed it to him, he got really pissed, because I took when he wasn't looking, but when I told him that he looked good in it, he immediately forgave me, Jae has this huge amount of confidence in himself, and I found it amazing, how he can have so much confidence in himself, when I have no confidence in myself.**

**"So how was the gig?" I hear my appa ask me and I look at him and I smile**

**"It went great, everyone loved it, now we can finally rest and stop stressing... well until we find another gig for them to play at." I say and he laughs**

**"Any progress with you and Jae?" Appa asked and I gasp**

**"Appa! Dodaeche mwoya?! (What the hell?!)" I exclaim as I throw something at him, and laughed and walked away from my doorway, ugh my appa is so embarrassing. Since me and Jae were like 7, my parents and his parents thought it would be good for us to have an arranged marriage, and me and Jae thought it was crazy... but I actually don't think it's crazy now- No! Jina, you told him that you were gonna drop those feelings for him. Ever since that incident, me and Jae have been really normal, like how we are. But whatever's happening between him and Jamie, of them arguing, I really want it to stop, because she is hurting my best friend. Even though, I told him that I'll drop my feelings for him, I will always love him.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 10!!!!**

**Jae may or may not have feelings for Jina!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	11. 11: Hold me, without a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jina, might feel Jae doesn't even like her back.

 

 

## 

*FLASHBACK CLOTHES*

***THE PIC THAT JINA TOOK WHEN THEY WERE 14***

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**CHRISTMAS DAY:**

**Spending Christmas with my friends and family is the only thing I can ask for. Not having to worry about my job, exams, relationships, the only thing that's good about it, is that we are together. And like I said: It's all I could ask for.**

**"Hey, Ji, what did you get on your exams?" Jae asked me as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and I look at him and I sigh**

**"Well, I got a 'B' for Biology, 'C' for English, 'A' for Math, 'B' for Writing, 'A' for P.E. and a 'B' for Music. What did you get?" I ask him**

**"Well... a 'C' for Biology, 'B' for English 'C' for Math, 'A' for Music, 'A' for P.E. and a 'C' for Spanish." Jae told me and I nod, I feel bad for him, cause he has Spanish, I never wanted to take Spanish, even though he told me to take Spanish 7th period, cause he wanted to be in that class with me, even though we have Biology, English, Math, and P.E. together.**

**"Ji, I found these in your room, in a box, eomma asked me if you wanted to keep these?" Jimin asked me and I look at him and I saw it was bunny ears headband, and a little duck clip, and I take them from him and I smile at them**

**"Oh my god, I remember Jae wearing these a lot." I say and Jae groans**

**"No, you made me wear them." He told me and I look at him**

**"You liked wearing it afterwards." I tell him and he sighs but then nods, "Why don't you wear them now." I suggest and he looked at me like I was crazy**

**"Uh no way." He told me and I did my famous pouty face**

**"Come on, please?" I ask while pouting, and that got him**

**"Ugh, fine you're lucky that was cute." He told me and I smile, and he took them from me, and he put the bunny ears on, and the clip on, and I smile, as I remember the first time he wore them, when I was like 14**

**FLASHBACK:**

**"Ji, I'm not wearing that." Jae told me and I sigh**

**"Wae? (Why?)" I ask him and he looked at me**

**"Cause, it will make me look like an idiot." He says and I sigh**

**"But a cute idiot." I say and Jae glares at me while Eunwoo laughs, as he puts his arm around me**

**"Come on, Jae, just do it, for Jina, so she stops whining." Eunwoo says and I look at him**

**"Yah!" I exclaim and he laughs and he kissed me on the cheek**

**"Fine. I'll wear it." He says but he doesn't sound happy, but guess what I really don't care hehe. He puts on the headband, but he has trouble putting on the clip, and that made me laugh a little**

**"You need help?" I ask and he sighs annoyed**

**"Yeah." He says annoyed and I laugh and I grab the clip from his hands and I stood up in front of him, and I put the clip in, and I step back and I saw him staring at me lovingly, and I was confused on why he was looking at me like that, 'It's probably nothing.' I thought as I shook it off, "Kay, Ji, how do I look?" He asked me and I laugh**

**"Cute." I say to him and he groans**

**"Great." He says and I laugh, and I grab my camera from my jacket pocket**

**"Now, I want a picture." I say and he shook his head**

**"Hell no." He says and I roll my eyes**

**"Come on, I want to remember this moment." I say to him and he groans**

**"Fine." He says and I smile and I get ready to take the photo as I saw Jae to a peace sign, and force a smile, and I smile and shake my head as I take the photo**

**"Kay, now I'm gonna remember this forever." I say to him and Jae rolls his eyes, and Eunwoo puts his arm around me again, and he then started laughing at the photo**

**"Yah!" Jae yelled at Eunwoo and we all started to laugh**

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**"Do I look cute?" Jae asked blankly and I laugh at him, and everyone looked at him with weird looks, and I laugh again**

**"Yeah you look cute." I say and Yuri looks over and nearly spits out her hot chocolate**

**"You look like a fucking idiot." She says while coughing a little, and I widen my eyes, and Nevaeh hits Yuri on the arm, and Jae glares at me and I laugh, and I roll my eyes**

**"Don't listen to her, Jae, you look adorable." I say and he nods and sighs, like he wasn't convinced**

**"Uh huh." He says unconvinced and I roll my eyes**

**"Jesus, take the damn compliment." I say and he sighs**

**"Okay, fine." He says and I smile slightly, but then I felt my heart start to pound, and my hands start to shake 'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought, this can't happen now! I take in deep breaths from my nose, and I clench my hands together, so now their fists, so my hands would stop shaking, my anxiety has been getting worse these past 2 months, but I never told anyone about it, like an idiot that I am.**

**\------------**

**Me, the boys, and the girls, decided we wanted to go out for breakfast or lunch, well it is like 12:00 P.M. We're going here, instead of spending time with our family, it's because we need the energy cause the boys have a gig today, and it's a really special one, because it's Christmas, and me, Nev, and Yuri, didn't really expect them to be booked for 2 gigs in a few days, since they really didn't practice as much for this one, I really hope it's good.**

**"Ugh, I'm starving!" I exclaim and everyone agreed, and we ordered our food, and we started talking until our food comes**

**\--------**

**We made it to the gig venue, and I suddenly feel like I'm gonna puke, and my head starts to pound, and my hands start to shake, and I knew this was a panic attack, 'Oh god!' I thought, I never got panic attacks, just randomly, but with my anxiety getting worse, this was bound to happen, and I look over to see Jae looks over at me with a concerning look, 'Shit, don't worry about me' I thought, and he walked over to me 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Ji, are you okay?" He asked me and I couldn't even speak, I couldn't even look at him, I feel the tears roll down my face, and I felt them being wiped away, "Jina, look at me." Jae told me as his hands were on my face, but I still couldn't speak or look at him, then I felt him pull me in his embrace, "Jina, take deep breaths, and try to calm yourself down, okay? If you try to calm yourself down, you'll be okay." He told me and I nod, and I did what I was told, and I felt heart rate go back to normal, and even though that I was feeling better, Jae still wouldn't let go of me, and neither would I, because the longer I'm in his arms, the longer I can forget about my whole worries.**

**"Jae, we're almost going-" I hear Brian's voice but he stopped talking once we saw me and Jae, "Is Jina, okay?" Brian asked, and Jae looked over at Brian**

**"I think she was having a panic attack." He told him and Brian nodded, and then me and Jae finally pulled away, and I sniffle as I wipe away the remaining tears**

**"Okay, I-I'm fine, so, g-go practice." I say to them and Brian nods, but Jae looks unconvinced, but nodded anyway, and the boys went over to practice, and I groan slightly, why the hell did I have to have a panic attack right now?**

**\---------**

**Me, the girls, and Eunwoo, were in the front row, as the boys went on stage, and all of the 2,000 people that were at this venue cheered, screamed, and whistled, and so did we, but I think we were louder**

**"Okay, so today is a very special gig, because it's Christmas! And, it's been nearly 3 years since we started performing live!" Jae exclaimed and everyone screamed and cheered, and Jae laughed a little "And also this song is also special because it was written by of course Brian, but it was also written by one of my bestest friends in the whole world, Park Jina, and she's also in the crowd right now. So this song is called 'Better Better' so I hope you guys enjoy, and Merry Christmas, everyone!" Jae says and the crowd cheered, yeah I also wrote this song, no biggie, then the first chord had started which got everyone screaming, and I smile**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Every day, I lived like I was dead. But you."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Became the reason, for me to get up, once more You made me wanna open my eyes."**

**{Brian}**

**"Just your smile alone, makes me breathe. Because of you, I'm better better, better baby."**

**{Jae}**

**"Only your love, makes the frozen me, jump up again, higher, higher, higher baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I used to never wait for tomorrow. But you."**

**{Jae}**

**"Became the reason, for me to take one more step. Not too far ahead. You held out your hand to me."**

**{Brian}**

**"Just your smile alone makes me breathe. Because of you, I'm better, better, better baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Only your love, makes the frozen me, jump up again, higher, higher, higher baby."**

**{All}**

**"Oh~"**

**{Brian}**

**"Just your smile alone, makes me breathe. Because of you, I'm better, better, better baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Only your love, makes the frozen me, jump up again, higher, higher, higher baby."**

**{All}**

**"Oh~"**

**Everyone cheered once the song was finished and I smile at Jae as he smiles back at me, and I look down at the ground and I felt my cheeks go red, crap I was blushing, or maybe it's really cold, that it's making my cheeks red.**

**"Ji, that song was amazing." Jae told me as we caught up with the boys, and walked out away from the venue**

**"Yeah, thanks for helping me with those lyrics." Brian told me and I nod**

**"Thanks guys." I say as we continue walking so we can get to our cars, because I'm fucking cold right now.**

**"Yeah. By the way, Ji, what was that song about, anyway?" Sungjin asked me and I look at him and shook my head**

**"An artist, never tells her secrets." I say to him and he rolls his eyes and I laugh,**

**"Yeah, but whatever that song was about, it was really good." Dowoon told me and I smile, and we finally made it to our cars, and we got in them, and we drove away from the venue, with the heater up all the way.**

**\--------------**

**2 days later:**

**DECEMBER 27th:**

**"So when is the new years eve, party?" Jae asked as I was making some pizza for us two... because my parents are gonna be away for New Years because of their jobs, and Jimin is gonna be on campus, but he'll be here for the party, so Jae decided he just wanted to stay the night here. I look over at him as I sprinkle the cheese on the pizza**

**"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be on New Year's." I say and laugh at him and he rolled his eyes**

**"Shut up." He told me and I laugh again, and I put the pizza in the oven, and I look over at Jae, and saw he was on my computer, yeah I finally got a new computer, so I've been transferring my stuff from Jae's computer, to my computer.**

**"Jae, can you get off my computer, because I'm still not done transferring the stuff from your computer to mine." I say and he groaned**

**"But, I want to watch Netflix." He complained and I roll my eyes**

**"You can watch Netflix, after I transfer two more files to my computer." I say and he sighs and nodded and I grab the computer from him, went back to the files, and I went to Jae's computer, connected my plugin to his and I clicked transfer on my last two files, and I felt Jae's chin on my shoulder, and I look over "Yes? May I help you?" I ask him and he shook his head**

**"You're just comfortable." He told me and I roll my eyes, 'I swear I can't with this boy sometimes.' I thought to myself and when I saw the files were finished transferring, I smile to myself and clapped a little "Does the smile and the clap mean that I can watch Netflix now?" He asked me and I chuckle and nod**

**"Yeah." I say and I move his face off of me and I guess he wasn't ready for that, cause he fell off the couch, and I just started to laugh very loud "Sorry." I say in between laughs and he looked up to me and glared at me, but I helped him off the floor, I went to the Netflix app on my computer, and I logged in, and I saw that I was at my list "Okay pick what you want to watch, put it on the TV. Because I need to change my clothes, cause I feel gross." I say and he nods and I went upstairs, and up to my room, and once I close the door, I felt myself smiling... I know I shouldn't do this because he has a girlfriend... but I can't help that I'm in love with him. But, I'll know that he'll never love me, like the way I love him.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 11!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	12. 12: Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one, one night stand, might just bring childhood friends, Jae and Jina together

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**4 days later:**

**DECEMBER 31st:**

**NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY:**

**I never knew we could fit so many people in this house... well it doesn't help when my parents are rich... oh sorry just have a lot of money, they don't like it when I use the word 'rich', because it makes people think that we are better than them, which we're not. I feel like I'm gonna die, this is not good for my anxiety... I really don't know why I thought this was a good idea. I was wearing this black lace dress, with gold heels, that belong to Nevaeh, but she let me have them, because dumbass, got the wrong size, I also had my hair up in a ponytail, cause I was really lazy to do a bun or do my makeup, so I'm going barefaced today. There was loud ass music playing, that I'm pretty sure, that someone in another city can hear this shit, that's how loud it was. As I held my beer in my hand, I saw Jae dancing with Jamie... or at least trying to, because Jae can't dance to save his life, I really think that he should just stick to playing guitar, and singing. I look over to my left, and I see Brian talking with Nevaeh and Yuri and they are laughing about something, probably one of Brian's sarcastic jokes, I look over to my right to see Nathalie, with Wonpil and Sungjin, and I saw she was smiling, probably at Wonpil's cuteness. I look straight ahead to see Jae and Jamie, like I said: dancing poorly. I look behind Jae and Jamie, to see Eunwoo and Evelyn making out... ew gross, wish I hadn't seen that. I look behind me to see Dowoon alone, and I frown 'That poor boy needs company.' I thought, so I push myself off the wall I was on, and I walked over to him**

**"Why are you by yourself? There's a lot of people you can talk with." I say to him and he shrugged**

**"I know. It's just I'm shy." He told me and I smile softly**

**"Well, you can't be shy forever." I say to him and he smiles softly, "So, why don't you go, and talk to some people, make some friends. I mean you can't be stuck in the corner forever." I said, and he nods, and he gets up from the chair, and he starts to walk to wherever there was people, but he stopped and looked at me, like scared puppy "Yoon Dowoon, go make some friends." I say in a serious voice, and he nods and he finally walks over to the crowd, and I laugh, and I took another swig of my beer, and it turns out that I had no more, 'Great.' I thought**

**"Ugh!" I exclaim and I went into to the kitchen, pushing past everyone cause everyone was in my way. I walked inside the kitchen, and I see Jimin, and Yoongi talking, but it kinda sounds like they're flirting with each other... okay then. I grab myself a cup and I walk out of the kitchen cause, I really don't want to be there any longer. I look at the time on my phone and it said '11:58.'. 'Shit.' I thought, I ran upstairs to my room, almost tripping in the process, but I went outside to where my balcony is, and I stood there in silence, and I checked my phone again and the time said '11:59'. I then heard a voice and I knew it was Jae**

**"Penny to your thoughts?" He asked and I sigh**

**"I'm just out here, waiting for 2018 to come." I say as I put my arms on the railing, "And you know they always have fireworks going off at midnight." I say and he nods, and then a gust of wind blew by and I got cold, and I shivered, and I put my hands over my arms, so I could get warm, and Jae looked at me**

**"Are you cold?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"A little." I say, and Jae took off his jacket and put it around me, and I then look over at him, and we stare at each other, for what seems like hours, but it was only for a couple of seconds, he starts leaning in, and I start to lean in, and then our lips were together, and I saw colors popping from the corner of my eyes, 'Oh well, that's kinda cliche!' I thought, and when we pull away I look at him "God, we shouldn't be doing this." I say to him and he nods**

**"I know, but I can't help it." He told me**

**"But, Jae, are you drunk? Because, I don't want to do something that I regret." I say to him and he smiles softly, and kissed me again**

**"No, I'm not drunk, and I will not regret this." He told me, and I thought about it, and I sigh to myself**

**"Oh fuck it." I mumble, and I kissed him again, and he then he picked me up, his hands below my ass, and he walked back inside my room over to my bed 'Oh, I really hope I don't regret this.' I thought**

**\-----------------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I woke up, and I look over to see Jae right next to me, and I then shoot up 'Oh my god!' I thought, I get up and I grab some shorts and a random shirt, and I take off the dress and I put the shorts and shirt on, with a pair of fluffy socks, 'I can't believe I just had sex with my best friends, and he has a girlfriend!**

**"Jina, what's wrong?" I hear Jae ask me, with his deep morning voice, and I look over at him**

**"What did we do?" I ask him and he looked at me sadly**

**"We did what we thought was right." He told me and I widen my eyes**

**"We had sex, Jae! Why would you think that was right?! You have a fucking girlfriend, Jae! Did you even think about Jamie, at all, when we were doing that?" I snap, and I sigh to myself as I try to calm myself, but that just made me have tears well up in my eyes**

**"No, I didn't. Because, all I could think about, is how much I'm in love with you." He says to me and I felt the tears roll down my face, and I let out a sob**

**"You're not in love with me. You can't be, you have Jamie." I cry, and he grabs my arms, and he pulls me back on the bed, and I just fell into his arms and crying "I don't want to be taken advantage of." I cry and he pulled me back, and wiped my tears**

**"I'm in love with you." He told me and I sigh**

**"But, you're still with Jamie." I say with shakiness in my voice, and he sighed**

**"Yeah, I am. But, Jamie, would make our lives a living hell, if I break up with her. If we just keep all of this a secret, maybe we could work, because I'm in love with you, so damn much." He told me and I smile softly, and I kiss him, even though it felt weird, it still felt good**

**"Okay. Everything we did last night, no one's gonna know." I say softly, and he nods, and I hug him and he hugs back tightly, I wanted to be with Jae, but not like this, but I love him so much to let this pass up.**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Okay, I know y'all are gonna hate me, but I don't care!! Hehe!**

**Here's chapter 12!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	13. 13: Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the friends graduate from high school, and get into college, Jamie might realize what's going on with the childhood friends.

 

 

## 

***THE PIC THAT JINA HAS IN HER PHOTOBOOK***

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**5 Months Later:**

**MAY**

**GRADUATION:**

**"Oh my god, how the hell did you guys get to perform for graduation?" I ask Jae, and he shrugged, and he put his arm around me**

**"Well, I guess just asking the principle." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Jae, you begged the principle." I told him and he sighed**

**"Okay, fine I may have begged, but at least, I let you rest of having to find us a gig venue to play at." He told me and I smile**

**"Aww. Thanks, my sweet chicken little." I say and he glared at me and flicked me on the forehead and I cringe of the pain, before you ask. No, me and Jae are not dating... well publicly, we're secretly dating, after what happened at the New Years party, we decided to just to secretly date, for the past 5 months, and Jamie doesn't suspect anything, none of our friends know about this... er well Nathalie does. Everyone thinks we just got closer into our friendship, which is kinda true.**

**"Okay, can we please go sit with our friends, before they suspect something?" I ask and he chuckles and nods, as he ruffles my hair, and I groan "Aish! I just got it done." I say and he laughs "Asshole." I say with a small smile and he smiles back, and we walk to our seats where our friends are**

**\-------------**

**1 ½ hours later:**

**After all the graduates were called, the principle came up to the stage and everyone cheered, screamed, and whistled, and I had to cover my ears because of the loud ass whistling**

**"Okay, now, to close this grad ceremony, one of our fellow students asked me - actually more like begged me to have him and his band perform a song here, so here is Day6, everybody!" The principle exclaimed and everyone screamed and cheered, and I hear Jamie's voice**

**"You go baby!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes**

**"Okay, guys, today we're gonna perform a song that is for a special someone, and that's called 'Say Wow' hope you enjoy." Jae says and everyone cheers, and Nathalie turns to me**

**"I bet that song is for you." She whispers and I shush her and I roll my eyes, and then the first cord starts to play**

**{Jae}**

**"You make me."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"You make me."**

**{Brian}**

**"You make me."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"You make me."**

**{Jae}**

**"You make me."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"You make me."**

**{Brian}**

**"You make me say wow."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I can't close my mouth. It's just amazing. How could one look from you, hold onto me? I can't go anywhere."**

**{Brian}**

**"Against the black background. You softly shine. I'm shaking. I don't know what to do babe."**

**{Jae}**

**"Tonight, you're in front of me. You look more lovely. Than any other time. You make me say wow."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"From A to Z. Without anything left out."**

**{Brian}**

**"You're amazing. How did you do this to me? Make me lose my mind? Girl you make wanna say wow."**

**{All}**

**"1, 2, 3, 4."**

**{Jae}**

**"I'm afraid to touch you. I just want to look at you, a little more I want to remember this moment. I want to cherish it."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Against the black background. You softly shine. I'm going crazy. I don't know what I'm gonna do next babe."**

**{Brian}**

**"Tonight, you're in front of me. You look more lovely. Than any other time. You make me say wow."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"From A to Z. Without anything left out. You're amazing. How did you do this to me? Make me lose my mind?"**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I was about to go to you but I didn't."**

**{Brian}**

**"I was about to hug you but I didn't."**

**{Wonpil + Brian}**

**"At this rate, the night's gonna be over."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I was about to go to you but I didn't."**

**{Jae}**

**"I was about to hug you but I didn't. All night, I contemplate."**

**{All}**

**"Tonight, you're in front of me. You look more lovely. Than any other time. You make me say wow."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"From A to Z. Without anything left out. You're amazing. How did you do this to me? Make me lose my mind? Girl you make me wanna say wow."**

**After the last line was said, and the last cord was played, I was the first to clap, and everyone followed my doing, and I smile at Jae, and he smiles back at me, and I feel someone tap me on my shoulder, and I turn over to see Nathalie with this panicky look on her face**

**"Ji, you're blushing." She told me and I gasp, and I try to calm down my fast beating heart, as I take deep breaths, and I look back at Nathalie, hoping that my face is not red anymore, god I hope it isn't.**

**"Am I good?" I ask and she examined my face**

**"A little bit." She says and I nod, but then I hear people's voices**

**"Hey, I wonder, who that song was written for." Some girl says**

**"Obviously it was written for Jae's girlfriend, Jamie." Another girl says**

**"No, I think it was written for his best friend, but I really can't remember her name." Another girl told the other girl, oh god, are they talking about me?**

**"Wait - you mean, Park Jina?" Girl #2 asked and I tense up a little, shit they are talking about me**

**"Yeah, he was looking at Jina, in the crowd the whole time, and smiling at her." Girl #3 says and I widen my eyes, 'He was?' I thought, and that thought made me smile**

**"Should we tell Jamie?" Girl #1 asked and I widen my eyes, shit!**

**"Yeah, we should." Girl #2 says, Shit!**

**"Nathalie, we might wanna meet the boys now." I whisper, and Nathalie might've heard the whole thing, because she nods viciously, and we got out of our seats as we were followed by Nev, Yuri, Evelyn, and Eunwoo**

**"You guys did amazing." Nevaeh says, and Brian smiled at her... something is obviously going on with these two, since Yuri isn't all over him anymore.**

**"Thanks guys." Sungjin says and then he exhaled a deep breath "Oh my god, even though we've been doing this for nearly 3 years now, it's still nerve wrecking." He says and we all laugh, and we started to walk out of the school, and out to the parking lot, to where our cars are, so we could go out to the restaurant to celebrate, as usual**

**"Yeah, and now we're gonna go to college, where we can't do this as much." I say and I sigh, it's a good thing we're all going to the same college, because we are like a big family, but there is a big problem, we are going to the same college that my brother and his friends go to, but it'll be fine... I think... I hope.**

**"Yeah, but Ji, are you gonna quit your job at the coffee shop, after we go into college?" Jae asked and I looked at him and I gave him this crazy look**

**"No. Because, my boss says if I quit, I won't be able to finish my job experience credits." I say and they widen their eyes**

**"Really?" Jae asked me and I sigh and nod**

**"Yeah, because for him I need to at least have 4 years of experience, and I only have 2 ½." I say as I take off my gown, leaving me in my dress... but of course I'm gonna go home and change first, pretty sure that is what everyone is gonna do. We made it to our cars, and I pull out my keys out of my bag**

**"Kay, we gonna change our clothes, and then meet at the restaurant?" Nevaeh asked and we all nod, and we all get into our cars, and we drove away to change our clothes, so we could meet each other at the restaurant.**

**\----------**

**1 week later:**

**"Oh my god, I feel like I'm getting sick." I say as I felt my head, and I sniffle a little, and I cough, which it felt like I've been smoking for about 100 years, and Jae looks over at me with a weird and a concerning look**

**"How the hell did you get sick?" Jae asked me and I shrugged**

**"I really don't know how I did." I say as I felt my head again and it was really warm "Ugh, I feel like crap." I say to him**

**"Will this make you feel better?" Jae asked and I saw that he had my bubble gun that Jae bought me for my birthday last year, and I furrow my eyebrows, and he pulled the trigger and bubbles came out, and he gave me a small but cute smile, and I laugh a little**

**"That made me a little better." I say and he sighs and he sat next to me and put his arm around me**

**"You know, we go to our college in one week, so you need to be better by then." He told me, and I sigh and I look at him**

**"I know." I say and I put my head on his shoulder, "I wish you can just stay with me forever." I say and he laughs slightly**

**"Me too." He says and I sigh, sometimes I wish, that I haven't broken up with Eunwoo, because this way me and Jae wouldn't have to sneak around like this.**

**1 Week Later:**

**As I was packing some of my stuff, I saw this photobook, and I smile, and I open it, and I saw it was pictures of me and Jae, when we were like 14 or 15, or younger. Jae's eomma, printed these out, and she gave these to me, so I can remember them, if I ever... I don't know move away, or something. I see Jae walk in and he looked at me**

**"What are you looking at?" He asked me and I showed him the book and he smiled softly "You wanna take that?" He asked me and I sigh,**

**"I mean this is our childhood, we can laugh at the pictures, cry at them, smile at them. I would rather bring them, because our story still continues." I say and he kissed my shoulder, and I smile a little, and I then find a polaroid, with Jae, and he had jet black hair, and he was wearing the glasses he usually wears, and I gasp "Jae." I say and he looked at the picture and he groaned**

**"Oh my god, I remember, when you took this." He told me and I laugh I took this without Jae looking, and of course he got mad, but I really didn't care. I smile one last time at the picture, and I close the book and I put the photobook in my suitcase, and I was officially done with packing "Okay, I'm done." I say and I pick up my stuff and I was about to walk out of the room, but Jae stopped me**

**"Whoa, Jina, you feeling any better? I mean, we can take a day off, and you can go in a couple of days." Jae told me as he felt my face, worrying about me, which I thought was really cute, and I laugh, and I grab his hands and I held onto them**

**"Jae, I feel fine. Now, we have to get to the college, so no one suspects us." I say and he nods, and we grab our stuff and we walk downstairs, and I see my parents 'Oh boy,' I thought**

**"Aigoo, my little baby is all grown up!" Eomma exclaims while she has tears running down her face and I smile, "I just can't believe that I'm not gonna see you everyday." She says and sniffles, and I roll my eyes**

**"Eomma, I'll be here every weekend." I tell her and Appa smiles**

**"Yeah, Jiyoo, she'll be here every weekend." Appa told her as he put his arms around her, and she smiled at him, and then Appa looked at me, "Ji, make sure to check up on your brother, once in a while, to make sure he's eating." He told me and I widen my eyes, is Jimin, doing his extreme diet again? I hope to god not, because I remember crying my eyes out, when we had to take Jimin to the hospital because he had collapsed because of the diet**

**"Yeah, okay." I say to him and he nods, and then I look at my watch and I realize we had to go "Okay, guys we gotta go." I say and they nod, I gave a hug to my parents, and me and Jae walked out of the house, and we started to drive over to the college.**

**\-----------**

**"Okay, so I have only 2 classes today, and that's my Writing and English class, I have 1 class tomorrow which is my Communications class, and 3 classes on Friday, which is my Advanced Composition, Intro to Dramatic Writing, and Intro to Short Fiction. Which means I'm free on Wednesday and Thursday." I say and the rest nodded, ugh none of us have the same classes, which sucks, because Sungjin, Jae, Brian, Wonpil, and Dowoon are in music, Me and Nevaeh are in Writing, but we're not in the same classes, Nathalie is in Art, Evelyn is in Psychology, and Yuri is also in Music, but for the singing part, and ugh I hate that we're all split up... oh if you're wondering where Eunwoo is, he is also in Music, but he's doing singing, and dancing, because he's really smart so he feels like he can do many things at once.**

**"Kay, where do you want to meet at?" Nevaeh asked, and I sigh**

**"Uhh, the cafeteria." I say and they nod, and we went our separate ways so we could go to our classes, which I hope that aren't difficult.**

**\-------------**

**4 hours later:**

**We all met up at the place where we supposed to meet up, and we decided to eat some lunch, ugh I hope I don't see Jamie. Jamie hasn't been hanging out with us as much, but she decided that she was going to college here, because she doesn't want to be away from Jae, but honey, you're kinda already away from Jae.**

**"Kay, so how was your first day guys?" Jimin asked us as we sat down at the table with my brother and his friends, and I sigh**

**"Uh, it was good, the professor was a dick though." I say and Jimin laughs**

**"Yeah, that's how some of the professor's are here, but don't worry my baby sister, you'll get used to it, as the years go by." He told me and I nod, as I ate my food, and I then see Jamie come in with her friends... shit! She's walking with those three girls, who were talking about me 2 weeks ago, shit shit shit!**

**"Hey, guys, can I talk with Jina, real quick?" Jamie asked and I widen my eyes as I kept the food in my mouth without chewing, and I look at Jae, and he looked terrified, and I finally swallow down my food**

**"Uh y-yeah." I say with a stutter, and I silently curse to myself because I stuttered, and I get up from my seat, and I follow her and when she stopped I sighed "Okay what do you want to talk about?" I ask her and she looked pissed, 'Uh oh.' I thought**

**"I know what's going on with you and Jae." She says and I widen my eyes, 'Shit!' I thought, "I knew for 4 months, but I put it off, because I thought it was lie, but once he sang that song at graduation, and when I heard that Jae was looking at you the whole time, then I knew it wasn't a lie." She told me and I sigh**

**"Listen, Jamie, me and Jae, are nothing more than just best friends." I say to her, and she glared at me, but I just walked away from her, cause I really didn't want to hear, what she has to say.**

**\------------**

**"Are you okay? What did Jamie say?" Jae asked me as we walked into me and Nevaeh's shared dorm, and I put my backpack down on the ground, took off my boots, that were really killing me, and threw my hat on the ground, which messed up my hair, but I really don't care**

**"She might know about us." I say and he looked at me with wide eyes**

**"What? How? We've been sneaking around." He told me and I sigh and I nod**

**"Yeah, I know. But, when you performed the song at the grad ceremony, you were looking at me the whole time, and these 3 girls caught onto it, and like you said: the song is written for a special somebody, they thought it was about me, and they told Jamie about it." I say to him and he sighed**

**"Crap, I knew I shouldn't have said that, but what did you say to her?" He asked and I sigh and I sit down on my bed**

**"That we're nothing more, than just best friends." I say to him and he sighed and sat down next to me, and I move myself into his arms, and he lays down and I put my head on his chest, and I listen to his calming heartbeat, and that made me forget every worry that I had at this moment, and I felt myself slowly drift away to sleep.**

**\----------**

**"Do best friends, lay like this?" I hear Nevaeh's voice, and I immediately woke up, and I jumped up and so does Jae and I look over at Jae and his hair was kind've a mess, and I look back over and I saw Nevaeh standing in front of my bed, with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face**

**"Nevaeh, what the hell?" I ask and she laughs**

**"I know you guys are together." She says and I widen my eyes and so does Jae**

**"How?" I ask**

**"Easy. The way you guys look at each other." She says and I sigh**

**"Don't tell the others, and please for the love of god, don't tell Jamie." I say and she scoffed**

**"Psh, I wouldn't tell that bitch anything, if I was forced to." She says and I laugh and so does Jae, well I didn't expect this to happen, but I really hope nobody else finds out about this**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 13!!!**

**Longer chapter today!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	14. 14: I need someone right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jae's birthday comes up, Jina might just realized that she loves him way to much

 

 

## *PRETEND JINA IS TELLING HIM THIS HEHE!*

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"  
**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**3 Months Later:**

**September:**

**Jae's Birthday:**

**Me, and Nevaeh were in our shared dorm room, and it was Jae's birthday, and I'm excited but I'm stressed, because 1: I don't know what to get him. 2: We have a gig today, and it's packed to the fucking max! There is like over 3,000 people to come. 3: I have a lot of homework to do. But, the gig is the thing I'm most stressed about, because this the first gig at the college, and everyone and I mean everyone is going to be there, and I'm so fucking scared!**

**"I don't know what to get for Jae's birthday." I say to Nevaeh and she scoffs**

**"Ji, your love is all he needs." She told me and I cringe of how cheesy it was. Then I hear the door open and I look over to see Jae, and I saw that he had his signature glasses on, and he had a black hat on, and to be honest he looked so cute. I get out of my seat and I ran over to him and I jumped into his arms, and he held me, with hands below my ass, and I had my legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck**

**"Happy birthday, Chicken Little." I say to him and he groaned**

**"I'm not Chicken Little." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, and Sungjin isn't Bob The Builder." I say to him and he then stood silent**

**"Yeah, you got me on that one." He says and I laugh and I kiss him for a few seconds and then I pull back**

**"Remember, that we have a gig today." I say and he nods and I kiss him again**

**"Okay, guys, you know I'm standing right here." Nevaeh says and then we pull back again, with ourselves blushing, and he then puts me back on the ground**

**"Okay, I'll see you at the gig." I say to him and he nods and he kissed me on the top of my head, and he walked out of the room, and I smile and I turn around to see Nevaeh just looking at me**

**"I never wanted to scratch my eyes out, that much." Nevaeh told me and I scoff**

**"Shut up." I say and she laughs**

**\------------------**

**We were in the front row, as I saw the boys walk on stage, and I took a deep breath, and I heard everyone scream and cheer. I feel like this gig is gonna be great, as usual, but the boys didn't practice as much with this song, so that's why I'm worried.**

**"Hey guys, so this gig is a very special one, because it's my birthday, and that it's our first gig at the college, and I never saw so many people in the crowd, so it's amazing! So this song was co written by my friend Jina, and it's called 'Like That Sun' so I hope you guys enjoy." Jae says and everyone screamed and cheered, and then I hear the first chord start to play, and I took another deep breath**

**"Ji, don't worry it's gonna be fine." Nathalie told me and I sigh and I nod**

**"I know, it's just I'm just worried on how these people might like the song." I told her and she sighs and nodded, then I hear the first line be sang**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Every morning when I open my eyes. The first thing that I think of. The only thing in my mind. Is you. When I'm looking at you. When our eyes meet. My face grows hot but, feels so nice."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Jae}**

**"There isn't a single day."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Jae}**

**"That I can live without you baby."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Jae}**

**"I'm waiting all night. For the morning sun to rise. My heart races at the thought of seeing you."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Wa, so ecstatic. When you quietly look at me. I fall for you again. Wa, just looking at you. Makes me feel good. I wanna be with you forever."**

**{Brian}**

**"Like that sun baby. Melt my heart with a bright smile. Like that sun baby. Shine brightly into my day."**

**{Jae}**

**"I love every moment I'm with you. When I said that, you said it was corny. You pretend to hate it but you secretly like it. I see it in your smile, too great."**

**{Jae}**

**"Too lifted. I'll end up like Icarus. I wanna be by your side. Even if I burn black, I can't help but to hold on, reason is."**

**{Jae + Wonpil}**

**"Cause I'll miss you. Too damn much."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Brian}**

**"There isn't a single day."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Brian}**

**"That I can live without you baby."**

**{All}**

**"Dodododododo."**

**{Brian}**

**"I'm waiting all night. For the morning sun to rise. My heart races at the thought of seeing you, baby."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Wa, so ecstatic. When you quietly look at me. I fall for you again. Wa, just looking at you. Makes me feel good. I wanna be with you forever."**

**{Brian}**

**"Like that sun baby. Melt my heart with a bright smile. Like that sun baby. Shine brightly into my day."**

**{Brian}**

**"Forget everything, put it all down. Trust me and follow me. Forget everything, put it all down. Throw it all away except for me."**

**{Brian + Sungjin}**

**"Forget everything, put it all down. Trust me and follow me. Forget everything, put it all down. Throw it all away except for me."**

**{Brian}**

**"Like that sun baby."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Ooh whoa~"**

**{Brian}**

**"Like that sun."**

**{Jae}**

**"Yeah~"**

**"Like that sun baby. Like that sun."**

**After the last chord had stopped and the last line was sang, I heard cheers, screams, claps, and whistles, and I release that deep breath, I was holding in the whole time, 'Oh my god, I can finally breathe!' I thought, the lyrics I wrote was, Jae's and Brian's rap, and those were the parts that I was worried about, but I can't believe it pulled off!**

**\-----------**

**Me and Jae were in my dorm room, just talking, and then the lights went off**

**"What the hell?" Jae asked himself, and then he looked at me "What the hell was that?" He asked me**

**"I don't know." I say, but I knew what was happening, and I then hear the door open and I see a birthday cake with a couple of candles on them, and I look at Jae and smiled, and I started to sing 'Happy Birthday' with the boys... but the Korean version**

**"Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da. Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da.** **Sarang ha neun -- Park Jaehyung shi. Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da!" We all sang and Jae smiled a little, and I smile as well, and he made a wish, and a couple of seconds later he blew out the candles, and we all cheer and clap... we're always like this on someone's birthday... and it really doesn't help when my birthday is tomorrow. Yeah, I was supposed to be born on October 16th, instead on September 16th, but I deal with it. The next couple of hours we just have a great time, like eat, play stupid games, watch TV, or just talk about whatever.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Shorter chap today!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	15. 15: As I am keeping my silence. I've let everyone go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one fight might just put Jae and Jina's relationship at parrel

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**1 week later:**

**September 22nd:**

**This is our like first gig, going out of town, and to be honest, I'm excited but scared, because we're usually just in the same city, but the boys have gotten so big, someone from out of town called me and asked if the boys could perform there. Of course I said yes, I mean I want the boys to make it big! But, since it's a like a long drive, we made it like 2-3 days before we get into town. We were currently in one car, that is very old and it belonged to Nevaeh's father, I don't know why he gave it to us, but it's big enough to fit all 11 of us, not sure how, but it is.**

**"Oh my god, I'm so damn excited for this!" I exclaim as I was on my phone just texting my eomma, appa, and my brother in our own group chat... which is kinda awkward, but we make it funny.**

**"We know, Ji, you kept spamming the group chat, before we all went to bed." Sungjin said and I roll my eyes**

**"Shut it, Bob The Builder, you were spamming the four of us all yesterday night." Jae says and I laugh**

**"Thanks for inviting me, Jae, it's been a while since I saw one of your guys gigs." Jamie says and I roll my eyes, yeah Jae, invited her, which I really don't know what for, but she's just gonna ruin my fun, like she always does. I then hear the car start to clink and clank, and it started to get slower, and I was so confused**

**"Nevaeh, what is that?" I ask as I take off my seatbelt to see what's happening**

**"I think we're out of gas." She says and I was confused, and I lean forward, to see the gas gage half full**

**"We shouldn't be empty, cause the gage is half full." I say to her and Nevaeh looked at it and groaned**

**"Shit, Dad, never fixed the gas gage." She says and I lean back into my seat, and then she started to hit the steering wheel out of anger "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yelled, and then she got out of the car, and so did the rest of us**

**"Okay, now what do we do, since we're in the middle of nowhere?" Wonpil asked and I shrug**

**"I guess, we're gonna have to hitchhike." Nevaeh says and we all widen our eyes**

**"Uh hell no, I'm sorry, I'd rather walk, besides I need to get rid of the fat of the ramen I had before we left." Yuri say and I roll my eyes**

**"The place we're supposed to be at, is like 6-8 hours away from here, and according to my calculations, we've only been driving for an 3 ½." I say to her, and she groaned**

**"Well, I guess, we're gonna have to start walking." Brian says and I look over to see that Nevaeh already started walking, and I groan**

**"Well, at least wait for us!" I yell, and I started run after her, with the others following me, well this is officially fucked, and I'm officially not liking it.**

**\-------**

**"I'm tired." Yuri complained and we've only been walking for like 10 minutes**

**"Would you quit complaining?" Nevaeh asked her and I groaned and I then I saw this big truck coming and I got hope**

**"Hey guys, look." I say as I pointed to the truck, and they all looked, and they all sighed in relief, so we all put our thumbs out, and the truck had stopped... thank god!**

**"You kids alright?" The guy asked and I saw the others looking at me, like I'm supposed to be answering... ugh kill me!**

**"Uh well, we were on our way to a gig venue out of town, but we ran out of gas." I say to him and he nods**

**"Which gig venue?" He asked and I thought of what the name was, but then I got it**

**"Los Globos." I say to him and he nods**

**"I'm going there, so I'll give you guys a ride." He says and I nod happily "Since there is like 11 of you, some of you guys are gonna have to sit in the back of the truck." He added and we nod, so we made a decision, Brian, Dowoon, Wonpil, Eunwoo, and Sungjin are gonna sit in the truck, and Me, Nevaeh, Yuri, Nathalie, Jae, Jamie, and Evelyn are gonna sit in the back.**

**\--------**

**"This is fun right?" I ask, as we ran over a speed bump, and I bounced a little, almost falling off of the truck... yeah this is going great!**

**"Oh yeah, you wanna know what else is fun, Jina? Being with someone else's boyfriend." Jamie says and I tense up... this bitch is so gonna start something!**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuri asked and Jamie looked at her**

**"Oh well, little miss perfect Park Jina, is with my boyfriend." Jamie told Yuri, and I got mad "And she also had sex with him." She says and that's when I had it, and I stood up from my spot**

**"You know what, Jamie? I've had enough of your bullshit, of you saying 'Oh, Jae is mine this and Jae is mine that'. You have no control over him, he chose to kiss me twice at the sleepover, he chose to kiss me at the New Year's Eve party, he chose to have sex with at that party, hell he chose to be with me, because he loves me and he trusts me!" I yell at her and she looked at me with this glare**

**"No, I believe you forced him to have sex with you, and you forced him to be with you." She told me, and I then look over at Jae**

**"How the hell, does she even know what we did at the party?" I ask him, and he looked down**

**"I told her." He says and I widen my eyes**

**"What?!" I yell**

**"She was drunk, I didn't think she'll remember it." He says and I scoff**

**"Oh, well she obviously did!" I yell and I look at my phone time, and we have about 1 hour before we reach the hotel, and the gig venue is about 2 hours from the hotel "I need a break from you guys." I say and I pound on the back window, and Brian looks back at me, and he opened the window**

**"What's going out there? I heard yelling." Brian asked, and I sigh**

**"Tell, the guy, to stop the truck, I need a break from theses guys." I say and he nodded, and he closed the window, and then the truck pulled to the side of the road, and I open the truck bed, and I get down from the back of the truck, and I started walking to calm myself down... because I'm way too pissed off right now.**

**\---------------**

**1 day later:**

**We made it to the gig venue, and I was still really pissed, and I know I shouldn't be, but Jamie just basically exposed us to everyone in our group, so I'm pretty livid! I saw the boys go on, and everyone in this venue cheered and screamed**

**"Hey, guys we're Day6, I'm Jae, and this is Brian, Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon, and today we're gonna be performing a song that my girlfriend, Park Jina, wrote - actually I'm not really sure she is my girlfriend anymore, but this song is called 'Goodbye Winter' hope you enjoy." Jae says and everyone screamed, but I was taken aback, when he called me his girlfriend, because we really didn't call each other anything yet, and I look over to see Jamie completely pissed off, well I guess their relationship is off.**

**{Brian}**

**"I took out the memories. That are unforgettable. Such a warm dream. On that winter day."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"The heat we left behind. On the bench in front of the house. Disappears without a sound."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Goodbye. Even up until yesterday. I've been frozen up inside. Just like that. Never let go. Never let go ah."**

**{Jae}**

**"Until always. I thought you would be forever in me but. Gotta let go. Gotta let go ah."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"The winter of you. Is passing."**

**{Brian}**

**"The snow that covered my heart, is melting. Your warm hands, are cooling."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"The footprints we left behind. When I turned around. They were disappearing without a sound."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Goodbye. Even up until yesterday. I've been frozen up inside. Just like that. Never let go. Never let go ah."**

**{Jae}**

**"Until always. I thought you would be forever in me but. Gotta let go. Gotta let go ah."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I exhausted you but couldn't let you go. I'm still living in that season. This is it, I know it's over. I know everything now."**

**{Jae}**

**"The winter of you. Is passing."**

**After the last line was sang, and the last chord was played, I felt tears roll down my face, as I hear Jae's voice break near the end of the song, and I saw Nathalie looked at with this worrying look**

**"Are you okay?" She asked me and I clear my throat, and I nodded**

**"Y-yeah," I say, and I clear my throat again "I mean I wrote the song, but I didn't expect it to be this sad, you know?" I add and she nods, and I look at Jae again, and I sigh softly 'I'm sorry, Jae.' I thought**

**\------------**

**3 hours later:**

**I was sitting in my hotel room, just waiting for Nevaeh's dad, and his friends to pick us up, and let me tell you, Nevaeh said, that her dad was pissed, because we left the car, but I really don't give a shit about that. I see Jae walk inside my room, and I look at him**

**"Everyone loved the song you wrote." Jae told me while he was looking down at the ground, and I sigh**

**"Thanks." I said, and it turned into this awkward silence, until Jae looked up at me**

**"When did you know that you were in love with me?" He asked me and I was taken aback**

**"What?" I asked him**

**"When did you know?" He asked me and I shrugged**

**"I don't know. I mean, technically, I've kinda been in love with you since I was like 14, but just didn't realize it, but I knew when I saw you acting all lovey dovey with Jamie. What about you?" I say to him, and he sighs and sat down next to me**

**"Umm, when I kissed you at the sleepover, during the Truth Or Dare game." He told me and I sigh softly, "I guess yours is longer, I mean why wouldn't it be longer, you can't resist me." He says jokingly, and I roll my eyes, and I hit him on the shoulder**

**"Okay, don't be confident." I say as a joke as well, and we laugh for a couple of seconds, and then I thought about something "Are we - I don't know - boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask him, and he looked at me and he put his hand in mine**

**"Yeah, we are." He says and I smile softly and I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his head against mine... the thing that I've been wanting ever since him and Jamie got together, came true.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD  
**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 15!!!**

**JINA AND JAE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	16. 16: A siren rings in my head, I really don't think this is right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As people find out about Jina and Jae's relationship, Jina might feel like it's her fault that everyone knows about it.

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**2 days later:**

**I walked inside my last class for the day, and I saw these two girls named Alec (Short for Alecdra), and Wendy sitting in their seats and I smile a little, and I walked over to them, and I sat down next to them**

**"Oh my god, Ji, where were you on Friday? We were bored!" Wendy asked me and I laughed**

**"Well, my friends had a gig to play out of town on Saturday, so that's why I wasn't here." I say to her and they nod "Did I miss anything?" I ask and they shook their heads**

**"Nah, just working on our story." Alec says and I nod**

**"It's a good thing, that I told my Professors, that I wasn't gonna be here on Friday." I say to them and they nodded, and I then see these girls walk in, and I groan, because those are the girls that Jamie are friends... what the hell are they doing here?**

**"Uh, Max, Jess, you two don't have this class." Wendy says and I look at them**

**"Sorry, we just wanted to talk with Jina, and say congratulations on your relationship with Jae." Jess says and I widen my eyes, and Wendy and Alec look at me with confused looks**

**"Ji, I thought Jae was with Jamie." Alec says to me and I sigh**

**"Nope, Jae dumped her, basically saying that he was with Jina." Max says and I widen my eyes**

**"How the hell do you know about that?" I ask them as I stood up from my seat, but I felt Alec and Wendy pull at my wrists, as a way to pull me back down into my seat. But they know that is not going to work**

**"We were at the gig, on Saturday." Max says to me and I felt myself tense up, and feel my chest drop and I felt it in my stomach**

**"Did Jamie invite you?" I ask them and they nodded**

**"Since Jae dumped Jamie, all three of us will make your life a living hell." Jess says and they both walk out of the room, and I groan 'Shit.' I thought and I then sat back down**

**"I'm so screwed." I say**

**\-------------**

**I walk out of my class, that felt longer than usual, and I went over to my dorm room, and I saw that Nevaeh was asleep, and I went to my drawer, and grabbed extra clothes, and I put them into my backpack, because I'll be spending the night with Jae, and when I got finished putting my clothes in my backpack, I walked out of my room, and I went over to Jae's dorm room, and I just open the door, and I saw him just practicing his guitar, and I smile**

**"You know that I could've been naked, or something." Jae told me without looking at me and I roll my eyes**

**"Please, we've been friends forever, we've seen each other naked all the time." I tell him and he then grimaces**

**"It sounds disgusting when you think about it." He told me and then I thought about it, and it actually does sound disgusting and I then shrug, and I took off my sneakers and I went over to him and sat down on the ground in front of him, and I just continued to watch him play his guitar**

**"Did you hear what happened?" I ask him and he nods slightly, not looking at me**

**"Of how I dumped Jamie, and how I was with you?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say to him and I sigh to myself, "Jae, can I take a shower here? I brought extra clothes from my room." I say and he nods, still not looking at me, which made me kinda worried, so I get up from my spot, I grab my clothes from my backpack and I went into the bathroom, and I turn the shower on, and I undress from my old clothes, and I get I look down at my legs, which had faded scars on them, and I sigh, and I went into the shower and I and let the hot water just fall on me**

**\----------------**

**I walk out of the bathroom, while I was drying my hair, and I see Jae still playing his guitar, and I sigh 'Is he mad at me?' I thought, and I threw the towel on a chair, and I sit down on a chair and I felt myself get a little cold, so I grab my jacket - which was Jae's but he lets me wear his clothes all the time, so it doesn't really bother me,**

**"Jae, are you hungry? I can make some food for us." I say, but he doesn't say anything, he doesn't even look at me, and I sigh shakily, 'Is he mad at me?' I thought again, and I look over at him, and he's still not looking at me, so I get up from my spot, and I went over to the counter, and I put my hands on the edges, as I tried to calm myself down, cause my heart was beating way too fast, and it felt like I was gonna throw up, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I know what you're gonna say: Why the hell are you crying? I'm a very sensitive person, and my emotions get really screwed up, and besides it's of my phobia. I felt the tears roll down my face, and I let out a sob, and I then hear his voice**

**"Jina, what's wrong?" Jae asked and I just let out another sob, and I turn around to face him, and he widened his eyes, and he put his guitar down, and he walked over to me and he pulled me into his arms, but I just push him away "Ji, what's wrong?" He asked me again but I just continued sobbing, goddammit, I've having a panic attack, and I can't even talk to him right now "Jina, will you just talk to me?!" Jae exclaimed, and then I felt my breathing start to get uneven, and I then feel myself being pulled in Jae's embrace "Jina, calm down, it's okay." He told me and I listened to Jae's heartbeat, and that made me calm down a little, and I look up at Jae, and I saw his concerned face "What's wrong, Jina?" He asked me again, and I sigh**

**"Are you mad at me?" I ask with my voice shaking and he looked confused**

**"What? Why would I be mad at you?" He asked me**

**"You were ignoring me, the whole time, you weren't even sparing a glance at me." I say to him as I look down at the ground, but Jae grabbed my face gently, so I was forced to look at him**

**"But what made you think that?" He asked softly, and I sigh**

**"Ugh, I really didn't want to tell you, it's just really stupid." I tell him, and I looked down, and he raised my face again**

**"What is it?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Fine, but it's a long story, we need to sit down." I say and he nods, so we went and sat down on the bed**

**"Okay, so it's a good thing that my parents didn't tell your parents this, but when I was like 5 years old, I had my first panic attack, and my parents thought I was like having a seizure, but it was the same day when you and your mom was in that minor car accident. So, my parents took me to the doctor, and the doctor told my parents that everything was fine, but my mom told the doctor what happened to you, and then he did more tests and I was diagnosed with Thanatophobia, which basically means that I'm scared of losing something I love by either death or hatred, and that's what I felt like that what was happening, because you were ignoring me, because I don't want to lose someone I love... which is you." I say with tears rolling down my face, and he then frowned, and he just put his arm around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder "I just can't lose you." I whisper and he puts his head on mine, "I just need somebody." I say to him, and he sighs softly**

**"I'll be there for you... always." He told me and kissed me on my head, 'I love him so much.' I thought**

**\------------**

**"Couldn't Jina, put on some pants, when we went out to this restaurant?" Yuri asked, as we were walking to eat out for some Ramen, and I rolled my eyes**

**"I had a long today, I didn't feel like putting on some uncomfortable jeans on." I say to her**

**"Oh really? I had 4 classes today." Yuri says**

**"I had a panic attack today." I say to her, and then she shut up**

**"Oh yeah then you had a long day." She said to me and I nodded**

**"So, you had to invite your friends from your writing class?" Yuri asked me and Nevaeh rolled her eyes**

**"I'm not even gonna deal with you anymore." Nevaeh says**

**"Yuri, Ji, is just being nice, and besides her friends wanted to meet me." Jae says and I smile**

**"I don't know why anyone would want to meet someone's boyfriend." Yuri says and I hit her on the back of the head, which it's a first for me, because I've never laid a hand on Yuri, it's mostly Nevaeh hitting her "Ow! You hit hard!" She complained and I laugh, and we then finally made it to the Ramen shop, and I saw Wendy and Alec**

**"Really, Ji, you had to come in shorts?" Wendy asked me and I rolled my eyes**

**"I had a long day today, I really don't care at this moment." I tell her and I then look at Jae, Nevaeh, and Yuri, and they were being awkward, 'Oh boy.' I thought,"Oh, Wendy, Alec, this is my friends, Nevaeh, and Yuri, and this is my boyfriend Jae. Guys, this is my friends from my class, Alec and Wendy." I say introducing them, and they said 'Hi' and went back to being awkward, and I roll my eyes "Should we sit down?" I ask and they nod, and we sit down and we order our Ramen, and we start to talk**

**\----------**

**I saw this bowl of money, and I was confused and I then saw this sign, and I look over at the owner, and I then walk over to him, confused on what the sign is for**

**"Umm, excuse me, what is that sign and bowl of money for?" I ask, and he looked at me**

**"Oh, we're raising money for the kids with cancer, if people sing." He told me and I nodded**

**"How much money are you gonna raise?" I ask**

**"20,000 dollars. And we have about 10,000." He told me and I smile and nod**

**"I can help raise the money if you want." I hear Jae's voice behind me and I look at him**

**"Oh no, kid it's fine." The owner said, but Jae shook his head**

**"Nah, I want to do it, because I actually have a song I want to sing for someone." Jae says and he winked at me, and I blush a little**

**"Okay, so what's your name, kid?" He asked**

**"Jae." Jae told the owner and he nods, and I went back to my seat,**

**"Where's Jae?" Wendy asked and I shrug, then I hear the owner's voice**

**"Okay, so I have someone that is gonna sing for the foundation, and if you like his voice, just put a dollar in the bin, and you will get free Ramen for the rest of the month, so now we have Jae singing a song for his lovely girlfriend, Jina." The owner says and everyone in the restaurant clapped, and Wendy, Alec, Nevaeh, and Yuri looked at me confused, and I shrug, and I then look over to see Jae, with his guitar**

**"Hey, guys, I'm Jae, and yes as the owner said, I wrote this song for my girlfriend, Jina, and it's called 'Baby It's Okay'. I really hope you enjoy it." He says, and everyone clapped, and then he started to play the guitar, and started to sing**

**"Baby let me see your eyes (when I say) When I say that I like you Baby don't you look away (when I say) When I compliment your beauty."**

**"I've only been able to look at your narrow, shivering back But from now on, I'm going to say it."**

**"Let me be your love, I want to protect this warm love.**

**Baby it's okay, from now on I want you to be happy."**

**"Let me be your love, please accept it. If it's you - that's how it's supposed to be. Baby it's okay, from now on I'll always be here for you."**

**"Baby let me see your smile (when I say) When I say I love you. Baby don't you think I'm wrong (when I say) When I say that there's only you."**

**"Finally, I get to hold both of your small hands. I'll never let go forever. Baby, I'll say it no matter how many times."**

**"Let me be your love, I want to protect this warm love.**

**Baby it's okay, from now on I want you to be happy."**

**"Let me be your love, please accept it. If it's you - that's how it's supposed to be. Baby it's okay, from now on I'll always be here for you."**

**"It's okay, you're okay. If only you can get used to it a little. It's okay, it's okay. It's okay to be a little more free."**

**"Let me be your love, I want to protect this warm love.**

**Baby it's okay, from now on I want you to be happy."**

**"Let me be your love, please accept it. If it's you - that's how it's supposed to be. Baby it's okay, from now on I'll always be here for you."**

**When he sang the last line, everyone started to cheer, and clap, and I had tears rolling down my face, out of happiness, and he walks over to me and he hugged the life out of me, and I started to cry... ugh, I'm gonna look like shit, tomorrow, but at this moment I really don't care!**

**"From now on, you need to be happy. From now on, I'll always be here." He told me and I smile and I nod into his shoulder, I love him so much, knowing that I finally have someone, and that I'm not alone anymore.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 16!!!**

**Jina, finally told Jae about her phobia!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	17. 17: As I am keeping my silence, I've let everyone go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys keep getting popular by the second, Jina feels pretty proud for her boyfriend.

 

 

##         

*WHAT JI WORE TO THE GIG

*JINA'S PJS*

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**1 week later:**

**"This gig is going to kick ass!" Alec screamed, over the loud music, and as she took a shot of tequila, and I widen my eyes, oh god, she's so gonna get drunk**

**"Alec, no more alcohol." I say to her and I look at the bartender "Cut her off." I demand and he nods and I went backstage, to see Jae pacing "Jae, would you quit pacing? You guys are gonna do, great, like you always do." I say to them and he sighs, and I roll my eyes 'Come on, Jae.' I thought**

**"Easy for you to say. There is over 10,000 people out there." Jae says to me and I sigh and I turn my head to see Nathalie, Yuri, and Nevaeh doing Wonpil, Sungjin, and Brian's stage makeup**

**"Yeah, but you really should trust your girlfriend, she's been right about everything." Dowoon says to him, and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say to him, and I sigh softly, and I see the stage manager walk in**

**"You guys are on in a minute." The guy said and we nod and he walks out, and I walked over to Jae, and I grabbed a hold of his hands and I squeezed them**

**"You're gonna do fine, just trust me." I whisper to him, and he smiles "I trusted you, last year, now you have to trust me." I add, and he nods**

**"I trust you." He told me and I smile and I gave him a quick kiss, and then I hear the stage manager**

**"You guys are on now!" He exclaimed, and Jae widened his eyes, and I grab his chin and I pulled him close to my face**

**"You're gonna do great, I believe in you." I say to him and he nods and the boys left the room, and went on the stage, and me and the girls went to the front row of the crowd, and I smile as I see the boys**

**"Hey guys. We're Day6, and today is gonna mark the 3rd year of performing live, and oh my god, there's so many people here! I was pretty damn nervous, but my girlfriend Jina, helped me through that nervousness, and I trust her so much. So, this song is called 'I Like You', so I hope you all enjoy it!" Jae exclaimed and then they started to play, and I smile**

**{Jae}**

**"In life, there aren't many days, when things go your way. There are more days when it didn't go my way. Will today be another one of those days? I am pretty worried."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"After I tell you these words. I'm not sure if we can go back. To smiling like we are now. But I have to. I..."**

**{Brian}**

**"I like you~ I tried holding it back. But I can't anymore."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Now I can tell you~ I want to love you."**

**{Brian}**

**"Your eyes are shaking. It's shaking up my heart."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"After this moment, I'm not sure if we can go back, to being natural. But I have to. I..."**

**{Jae}**

**"I like you~ I tried holding it back. But I can't anymore."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Now I can tell you~ I want to love."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I've thought of you like this, but if you don't feel the same."**

**{Jae}**

**"You just need to tell me, "I'm sorry" and I'll be fine~"**

**{Brian}**

**"I like you~ I tried holding it back. But I can't anymore."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Now I can tell you~ I want to love you."**

**After they sung the last line, everyone cheered, and I look over to Jae, and he did this weird thing, that made me laugh, he did a peace sign, a finger heart, and threw his arms in the air, and I thought it was cute. The boys went backstage, and me and the girls went back stage as well, and I ran and jumped into Jae's arms and he hugged me tightly, and when he put me down, he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him**

**"Oh my god, you guys are amazing." Wendy says as she was standing next to Dowoon, and I saw his ears were getting red, and I smile softly**

**"Kay, should we go out and get some drinks?" Alec asked and I look at her, with this crazy look, her speech is slurred a little, and I could tell that she is drunk, yeah no, I don't want to deal with you being wasted**

**"I cut you off." I say and she groaned**

**"Shit!" She exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**"Actually, I really just want to go back to the dorm." Nevaeh says as she had her head on Brian's shoulder, 'What the hell, is going on with those two?' I thought**

**"Okay. I'll go back to Jae's room." I say and they nod, and we leave the venue, and go back to the dorm, and I'm glad Nevaeh suggested that, because I'm actually really tired myself.**

**\---------------------**

**Ugh, I'm so damn cold, man I hate the cold. I hate that the heater is broken in the dorms, we've been here for like 3-4 months, and they still haven't got it fixed! Ugh! And it doesn't help when I just got out of the shower, like 15 minutes ago, I thought drying my hair would help me, but nope it did not!**

**"Oh my god, I'm cold!" I exclaim and Jae looked over at me and chuckles**

**"You're wearing shorts." He told me and I look at him, and I roll my eyes**

**"Shut up." I say and he laughs, and then he motioned me over, and I walk over to him, and he moved the blanket and I sat down, and he pulled me in his chest, and I let out a yelp, which made him laugh, and I then felt myself get warm immediately,**

**"You warm now?" He asked and I nod in his chest, and I knew he smiled, he then moved, so both were in a comfortable position, and then Jae started to tell me a story, and I was smiling the whole time, but then I felt my eyes start to get really heavy, and I tried to keep myself awake, "You know, you could fall asleep, it's nearly 2:00." He told me and I nodded, and I close my eyes, and I let myself drift off into sleep.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Shortest chapter in this series oh my god!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	18. 18: Oh now I got to do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight, Jina and Jae haven't seen each other for a month, but Jina feels like she should do something, instead of moping around.

 

 

## 

 

*FLASHBACK CLOTHES*

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**1 Month Later:**

**It's been a literal month, since me and Jae have spoken, and I know what you are thinking: What the hell do you mean, you guys haven't spoken in a month?! Well, me and Jae got into a fight last month, and it's just awful, but I'll give you on a little insight of it. Jae, thought I was paying more attention to my work, than to him, and I wasn't really having a good day to begin with, since my eomma had collapsed that day, and I didn't tell him that, but it was just awful! And to be honest the fight was really stupid, as I realize that now!**

**FLASHBACK:**

**1 Month Ago:**

**I wasn't really in the mood to be spoken too, I just need to finish my writing assignment, and I just go to bed, to just sleep off this emotional distress, and go see my eomma in the morning, because she had collapsed today, appa told me about it like 30 minutes ago, now I have to finish this assignment, before I forget**

**"Jina, can you just take a break?" Jae asked me but I just continued to work on my assignment**

**"Sorry, I can't." I say to him**

**"Jina, you should probably just take a break." He told me but as usual, not listening "Jina, goddammit, will you take a break?!" He yelled, which made me look up at him**

**"Well, I'm sorry, that I want a fucking good grade!" I yell**

**"Yeah, but the assignment is not due, for like a week!" He exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, but you know with finding you guys gigs, I will forget about this assignment, which is like half of my grade!" I yell**

**"You know what, I feel like you just care about your stupid assignment, than you care about me at this moment!" He yelled, and I put my stuff down and I stood up**

**"That's bullshit, and you know it!" I scream**

**"Really? Cause, it sure seems like it." He says to me and I just reached my breaking point**

**"You know what, I can't deal with you at this moment, get out!" I yell as angry tears roll down my face, and he looked like he didn't want to leave... for a second**

**"Fine!" He exclaimed, and he walked out of the room, while slamming the door on his way out, and I let out a sob, and I fell to the ground, with my head on the ground, while I had my fist hitting the ground 'I may or may not have just lost him' I thought**

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I have to do something. I can't just sit here, and feel sorry for myself, so I just grab my boots from the side of my bed, and I put them on**

**"You going to see Jae?" Nevaeh asked me and I look at her, and I nod**

**"Yeah." I say and I walked out of my dorm room, and I sigh to myself, as I pull at the sleeves of my wool white sweater, 'Oh shit!' I thought, I walk down to Jae's dorm, and I was really hesitant on knocking on the door, but then the door opened, and I see Jae's face, and I tense up**

**"Jina, what are you doing here?" He asked and I felt the warm salty tears roll down my face, and I bit the inside of my bottom lip, so I wouldn't just break down crying, but it didn't work, cause I burst into tears, right in front of him, and I then felt myself being pulled into his embrace, and I just sobbed, and I felt him plant a kiss on my head. I haven't felt his touch in a month, I haven't talked to him in a month, hell I haven't even saw him in a month. I missed him so much!**

**\---------------**

**"So, what are you here for?" He asked me and I sigh and I took a seat on the couch and he sat right next to me**

**"To tell you, why I was so pissed off." I say and he nods**

**"Okay." He told me and I sigh**

**"Okay, so umm I wasn't really having a great day to begin with, I mean you know with my anxiety, it just happens to skyrocket, and umm my assignment was getting close to the due date, and I was stressed, and it wasn't a week, it was 3 days. But, 30 minutes before the f-fight, my eomma had collapsed and it turns out that she's got some type of cancer, and ugh it's just awful. But, I'm so so sorry, that I flipped out." I explain, and he looked down at the ground**

**"You should've just told me." He told me and I sigh and I nod, I basically, just told him, why I was so pissed off at him, and how my eomma basically collapsed, how I was really emotionally distressed, now that I told him, I wonder if he's ever gonna forgive me, about what happened... I hope he does, cause my phobia would become like real life**

**"Yeah, I know," I say, and I sigh "But, I just didn't know what to do." I add, as I wipe away my extra tears, and he wrapped both of his arms around me, and he buried his face in my back, and I felt drops land on the back of my neck, and I felt like I was gonna cry again, and I wrap my arms around his arms, and once I felt his body start to shake, and I hear the sobs coming out of his mouth, I tighten my grip on his arms, in all my 19 years of be friends with Park Jaehyung, I've actually never ever seen him cry like this, I mean yeah I've seen him shed tears, but I've never heard him full on sob "Shh, Jae, it's okay." I whisper shakily, but that didn't make him stop crying, and I felt my sweater start to get damp, from how much he is crying... I wonder how long he has been holding in those tears**

**"I-I just missed you so much." He cried, and I hear his breathing start to become uneven and shallow, and I knew he was gonna make himself have a panic attack. I just need to have him look at me**

**"Jae, baby, look at me." I say and his grip loosened and I grab his arms off of me, and I grab his face to make him look at me, and I saw how red his eyes are, and how puffy his face is, how the tears kept falling, how is lips are quivering, and this is something that is so foreign to me "What has happened, in this last month?" I ask him in a whisper and he sniffled, and he a took a shaky breath, and he shrugged**

**"I-I don't know." He stammers, and I sigh, and I wipe away his tears, "It's just- not having you with me, was the most scariest thing, I've ever experienced in my entire life." He says with so much shakiness in his voice, and I sigh softly, and I then put my hands on his face**

**"I'm here now. I'm with you, now. I'm never leaving you." I say and I felt the tears fall down on my face and he nods fast and I hug him tightly, and I felt him start to cry again "Shh, I'm here." I whisper... this the most broken I've ever seen Jae like ever, and I hate that it's because of me.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Well, I'm depressed, but here's chapter 18!!!!!**

**4 chaps left!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	19. 19: Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jae, starts to feel more happy, because of Jina, Jina starts to feel more depressed.

 

 

## 

       

JINA'S TATTOO

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**2 weeks later:**

**"This gig is huge, because it's at the college, and it's kind've like a grade, for the boys, Wendy." I say to Wendy, and she sighs and nods, and I put a blanket down on the grass, as I saw the sun start to go down**

**"Oh, shit, I mean, we have to read, our stories in public, at the end of the semester." Alec says as she puts some blankets down and I sigh**

**"Well, I'm fine with that, since I've been up front with a crowd, since I was like 7 years old." I say to them, and I then see Jae and the boys and I smile, and Jae walks up to me and I kiss him as a greeting**

**"Ew!" Alec exclaims as she fake gags and I roll my eyes**

**"You don't say 'Ew', when you see Wendy and Dowoon, being all lovey dovey with each other, but you do that with me and Jae? Really?!" I exclaim and she shrugs, yeah Wendy and Dowoon got together, and to be honest, they are really awkward**

**"Whoa, Jina, is that a tattoo?" Brian asked me as he moved the part of my tank top, so my tattoo was shown, I got it in writing, and it says 'Although broken, my heart still beats' It means, even though I've been broken for like ever, my heart is still beating**

**"Yes, now buzz off, before Jae gets pissed." I say to him, as I see Jae getting a little ticked off, and Brian backed up**

**"I think that tattoo, is bold of you Jina." Nathalie says and I look at her**

**"Really? Because, 2 months ago, you got Wonpil's name tattooed on your wrist... in Korean." I say to her and she looks down at the ground and I roll my eyes**

**"Okay, can you guys, like I'm sorry but leave? Because we need to get this done, and I'm freezing my ass off here, and Jeon Yuri, doesn't like to freeze to death." Yuri says and I just throw the blanket at her, and it landed on her head, and I laugh slightly, as the blanket covered her head and her whole body "Thanks, I look like a complete jackass. But at least I'm warm." She says and I roll my eyes, and Sungjin took the blanket off of her head, and I saw her hair going in different directions**

**"You're hair is screwed." He says and I chuckle**

**"Thanks, babe." She says to him and I roll my eyes, as she tried to fix her hair**

**"Okay, we'll see you guys in like 30 minutes." I told Jae, and he nods and the boys went to a different place, most likely to practice**

**\--------------**

**30 minutes later:**

**I see people start to come and sit on the blankets and I sigh, as I saw the lights start to come on, and overall I'm pretty happy with the way, me, Wendy, Alec, Yuri, and the rest of my writing class, put this gig together. I went over to sit on the blanket, that the rest of the girls were sitting on, and I see the boys walk out on stage, and everyone cheers**

**"Whoo! Okay, hi guys, we're Day6, and this gig is pretty important, cause it's for a our grade, and let's hope it goes good. So, I actually wrote this song, because I was in a dark place for a while, but my girlfriend, pulled me out of it, so this is one is for her. This song is called 'I Smile'." Jae says and everyone claps**

**{Sungjin}**

**"It's been a while. I didn't think you'd call first. "If you're free, let's meet up" How can I say no to that?"**

**{Brian}**

**"It's half excitement, half fear. Because what if you notice, that I still miss you?"**

**{Jae}**

**"But today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. In front of you, I pretend that I'm fine. I pretend that I'm okay. I have to."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I smile, I smile. So once in a while, we can meet with a smile. I must smile, I smile."**

**{Jae}**

**"You're the same. Your smile is still so pretty."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Really. If I could. I'd ask you, to come back to me. Right away."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"But today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. In front of you, I pretend that I'm fine. I pretend that I'm okay. I have to."**

**{Brian}**

**"I smile, I smile. So once in a while, we can meet with a smile. I must smile, I smile."**

**{Jae}**

**"After we say goodbye, my smile will disappear."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"But today, I smile. Even though it hurts, I smile. Until the end, I pretend that I'm fine. I pretend that I'm okay. I have to."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I smile."**

**{Brian}**

**"I smile. So once in a while."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"We can meet with a smile."**

**{Brian}**

**"I must smile."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"I smile."**

**The last chord was played and the last line was said, and everyone started to clap and cheer, okay the crowd is happy, but what about the professors? I really hope their reactions is as a good as the crowd's reactions. I sigh to myself, and I then look over to the boys' professors, and they just had the same expression on their face, 'Man I hope these boys get a good grade, cause they deserve it.' I thought, and then Alec taps me on the shoulder, and I look over at her "Dude, did Jae, just wink at you?" Alec asked me and I chuckle, and I look at her, not only did Jae wink at me, he gave me a smile, the smile that I've been dying to see these past two weeks, ever since what happened**

**"Yeah, he did." I say and I smile as well, I've been wanting, Jae to smile for weeks, and now he does, and that's made me a lot happier!**

**\---------------**

**1 Hour Later:**

**I had my head laying on Jae's leg, as we were watching this movie outside, and the sun has completely vanished, and now, I'm freaking freezing, but Jae gave me his jacket, but that didn't help, because I'm wearing shorts! I turn my head slightly, and I see Yuri and Sungjin all cuddled up with each other, which I'm not sure how that's possible, because Sungjin hates physical contact. I also see Nathalie and Wonpil just watching the movie intensely, which kinda makes me laugh, there is also Nevaeh who is sitting between Brian's legs, which I don't know how that is comfortable, there is also Evelyn, and Eunwoo, in which those two fell asleep on each other, and I laugh at too, and then there is Wendy and Dowoon, who are just talking to each other, and they kept getting shushed a lot, cause Dowoon kept laughing, whatever Wendy was talking about, Dowoon must've found it funny**

**"Ji, you want to go back to the dorm?" Jae asked me and he yawned as he said that sentence, and I nodded, and I moved my body off of his leg, and I stretched, and I felt my bones in my body crack, and Jae looked at me with a worried look, "Are you okay, cause I heard that." He asked me and I laugh and nod**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, and I stood up and he stood up as well, and we started walking away from the scene.**

**\------------------**

**I look at myself in the mirror, and I sigh to myself... why do I have to be so damn broken? I mean my tattoo even says 'Although broken, my heart still beats', but why the hell am I so dead? I turn around to see Jae just passed out on the couch, and I sigh, my anxiety is being skyrocketed to the max, and everything is just getting me to the breaking point, so I went to my backpack, and I grab my notebook, and I grab my pencil, and I just start to write something for the next gig the boys play at, and I know Jae is gonna worry for me, but I really wanted to get this out.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 19!!!**

**3 chaps left!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	20. 20: Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one drunken mistake of words, makes Jina feel like she is the worst person in the world, so she starts to put her feelings down on paper.

 

 

## 

***JINA'S LOCKSCREEN***

***JINA'S BACKGROUND*  
*PRETEND THE GUY IS JAE***

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**We were basically at a restaurant, and we were playing this game, that I find completely stupid, but hey what can I say? We're drunk. So we were all sitting in this circle, so it's me → Jae→ Nevaeh → Brian → Nathalie → Sungjin → Yuri→ Wonpil → Wendy → Dowoon → Evelyn → Alec → Eunwoo, and we were just trying to expose each other, like idiots! I see Nevaeh grab the paper out of the hat, and she looked at it and read it**

**"Okay! So, I have... expose your lockscreen and background on your phone." She says and I roll my eyes, as I take a swig of my Soju**

**"Boring!" Yuri exclaimed as she took a tequila shot**

**"Really? Okay, fine then, I chose Jina, to be exposed." Nevaeh says and I look at her**

**"Ooh, well this should be interesting." Nathalie says while she has her beer in her hand, and I sigh**

**"Okay, fine." I say, and everyone cheered, and took a drink, and I laugh, and I roll up my sleeves to my mint green sweater grab my phone from my pocket of my denim shorts, and I turn my phone on, and I show my lockscreen to everyone "So Jae, decided it would be a good idea to have this as my lockscreen, it's a selfie, that he took about a year ago, before me and Eunwoo broke up, and I haven't changed it since." I say to them and Jae does this weird smile, and he sideyes me, and I laugh and roll my eyes, then I put in my password, which was basically Jae's birthday, and I showed them my background, which is a layout of selfies of me and Jae "Me and Jae, took this about 4 years ago, and I didn't want to change it, but I really want to change it now, because it feels like I'm looking at children here, and I kinda hate it." I say and Jae looks at me with this weird look 'Oh shit.' I thought**

**"Whoa, that's kinda awkward." Yuri says and I sigh... I'm such an idiot**

**"Uh, I guess it's time for us to go now." Evelyn says and we all nodded, and we all paid for our stuff, and we walked out of the restaurant, and we all started to go back to our dorms, in silence**

**\-----------------**

**Since, Nevaeh was gonna spend the night at Brian's room, I was spending the night alone, so I was gonna sober myself up, and finish this song, that I'm working on for the boys. As I was writing, I saw water droplets go on the top of the paper, and I realize that I was crying, I wipe away the tears, because I really don't want to get more water on this paper, and ruin it, and I then felt my hands start to shake, my heart start to pound, and my breathing start to get fast, and I then realize it was a panic attack... shit shit shit! I can't do this now. I stood up from my spot, start to pace a little, and I shake my hands a little, so I can at least try to calm myself down, I then realize that wasn't working, so I grab my earbuds, and my phone, and I went straight to Spotify, and I put a random song on, and I then continue to write the lyrics, but I still felt my heart pounding, and my breathing wasn't getting any better.**

**\-------------------**

**I saw the door open, from the corner of my eye, but I really don't care, I just need to get this done, so I can run it by Jae or Brian, since he writes most of the songs, I then felt the pencil crack between my fingers, and I threw it across the room**

**"Fuck!" I exclaim, and I put my hands on my face out of frustration, then I feel arms wrap around me, and by the scent of this person, I knew it was Jae**

**"Ji, whatcha trying to do?" Jae asked me and I sigh softly, and I sniffle**

**"Trying to write a song for you guys," I say to him, "But, it's not going so well." I add in, and he let go of me, and he put his hands on my face, so I was looking at him**

**"Don't overwork yourself, I felt your heart pounding, and I could physically see your hands shaking when you were writing. I don't want you to get physically sick from this, okay?" He told me and I nod slightly, "Can I see what you're working on?" He asked, and I nodded, and I picked up the notebook from the ground and I put my head on his shoulder, as I saw him read the lyrics, "This is really good, where did you get the inspiration for this?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Well, the lyrics are basically how I felt last year, and I how I still feel this year." I say to him, and he looked at me, and sighed**

**"I don't want you to feel pain like that." He says and I sigh and I nodded**

**"Yeah, but it's kinda hard, when I've kinda felt like this for 10 years." I say to him and he sighs and nods**

**"Did you mean what you said, about hating the pictures we took 4 years ago?" He asked and I groan and I shook my head**

**"No, I was drunk, and stupid. I'm still kinda drunk, so I'm gonna go to sleep, cause it's nearly 1:00." I say and he nods**

**"I'll be there with you, in a minute." He told me and I nod, and I get up from the couch, and I went over to my bed, and I took off my shoes, and I took off Jae's glasses, and I got into the bed, and I felt myself drift off to sleep.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Why the hell do I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but whatever here's chapter 20!!!**

**2 CHAPS LEFT!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	21. 21: I need someone right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everything comes crashing down for Jina, the boys perform a song that Jina thought she would never have to hear or see again.

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**I was busy sleeping, because I felt like crap, because I was a little hungover, and I was sleeping pretty damn good, until I hear the voice of my lovely boyfriend... oh god I want to kill him**

**"Ey! It's morning! Get up! I'm hungry! Let's get breakfast! Come on. Alright, let's go." He exclaims, and I open my eyes, and I look over at him with a glare**

**"Oh my god, I hope you choke." I say to him with no emotion in my voice, but then I felt myself being pulled out of my bed, and I was thrown over his shoulder "Yah! Motherfucker, I will puke on you." I told him, but he just laughs, and he walked over to the kitchen and he put me down "Kay, now what?" I ask him**

**"Make me some food." He says ever so innocently and trying to use aegyo on me, and I sigh to myself... oh how I just wanted to get my beauty sleep, but he had to ruin it**

**"Ugh fine, you're lucky, you're cute." I say and he smiles and did a cute dance, and I chuckle and roll my eyes, and I started to make some breakfast, that will hopefully get rid of this hangover, but lucky, it's not that bad.**

**"You're lucky, that we have a gig today, and that we're not super hungover." He told me and I laugh as I crack the eggs and put them in the pan**

**"You're lucky, that I'm not gonna hit you over the head with this frying pan, for waking me up." I say to him, and he kissed me on the side of my head, and he went over and sat down on the couch, and started to practice his guitar... which I don't even know, when he brought it in.**

**\------------------**

**As we were eating, we were joking and laughing, and Jae tried to pull aegyo on me... again, I wanted to cringe, but I just couldn't, he was way to cute, for me to be disgusted at. Firstly, I find most aegyo cringy, if it's forced. But, whatever, I shouldn't even be talking about fucking aegyo. I then hear my phone ring, but I saw it was on the counter, and I was way too lazy to get up, and I was also working on the song**

**"Jae, can you go answer my phone?" I ask him and he nods, and he gets up, and walks over to get my phone, and he answered it, and I look over, at him, and I smiled, and I went back to writing for a couple seconds, but when he walked over to me, he looked very sad 'What the hell?' I thought "Jae, babe, what's wrong?" I ask him and he sighs**

**"It's your appa, Ji." He says with gloominess in his voice and I get a little happy, but I was still worried about the sadness in his voice**

**"Appa? Oh, maybe news about how eomma, is doing." I say and I take the phone from him "Yeoboseyo? (Hello?) Appa? Eommaneun eotteoni? (How is mom?)" I ask with hope in my voice, hoping that eomma, is doing well**

**'Jina, your eomma, has passed away.' He says to me, and I felt my heart stop for a second**

**"What?" I ask as I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**'Mihane, (I'm sorry) Jina.' Appa told me and I hung up, and I put the phone down, and I put my hands on my face... I don't know what to do right now**

**"Babe, I'm so so so sorry." He told me and I sigh**

**"It's what it is, I mean, I knew she was probably gonna go, from how sick she was, when I saw her, after that fight we had, apparently, she's had the cancer for 3 months, and didn't say anything." I say to him, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I decided to not let them fall, because I don't want to cry anymore.**

**\--------------**

**6 hours later:**

**THE GIG VENUE:**

**We were at the gig venue, and the boys go on, in like 2 minutes, and I wasn't really in a good mood, and everyone was trying to have sympathy for eomma's death, and to be honest, I really don't want the sympathy, right now... right now... I don't want to think about it, before something so important happens.**

**"Ji, I'm so so so so sorry, about what happened with your mom." Nevaeh told me, as I was doing Jae's stage makeup, and Jae was just looking at me with this sad look in his eyes, and I sigh and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I mutter, and once I was finished with his makeup, I go over to the couch, and I start to finish the song I was writing, and I really really hope no one bothers me right now**

**Nevaeh's P.O.V**

**I feel like Jina, is breaking down, but she is just not noticing it, and I feel like everyone is. I went over to Jae, and I saw that he was pacing and I sigh**

**"Jae, what is gonna happen to her?" I ask him in a whisper and he just shrugged**

**"She doesn't want to cry, even though she's just broken, she won't show it, but everyone sees it." Jae told me and I nodded**

**"She's gonna break down, sooner or later." I hear Brian whisper to us, and I sigh and nod**

**"That's what I'm worried about, because when something bad like this happens, she breaks down, but she never holds in her emotions like this." I say to them and they nod, but then I see the stage manager walk in**

**"You guys are on." He says and walks out, and I sigh**

**"You guys are gonna do good." I say and they nod, and the boys walk out on the stage, and the rest of us, go into the front row, and I had to keep my eye on Jina, the whole time, because I'm sure she might lose her mind**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**"Kay, so this day is kinda not really going well, my girlfriend, recently lost someone close to her, and I just feel really sad, but this song was written by her, and she actually wrote this when were Freshmen in High School, she didn't think it was a good song, but looking at it now, I realize why didn't we perform this... sooner? So this song is called 'It Would Have Been' hope you guys enjoy!" Jae exclaimed, and everyone cheered... wait, no one told me that they were performing this song!**

**{Brian}**

**"I'm sorry. Why was that so hard to say back then? Now, no matter how much I yell. You can't hear me."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Seeing you walk away, I should've caught you then"**

**{Sungjin}**

**"One more time, back to that day. Just one more day, back to that time. If only I could go back. If I could go back. Oh I know I~"**

**{Jae}**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**{Brian}**

**"Once more, back to those times."**

**{Jae}**

**"It would have been."**

**{Brian}**

**"Once more, back to those times."**

**{Brian}**

**"Thank you. Why was that so hard to say? Now, I can't even thank you. Anymore."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Words I couldn't bear to say, I should've still told you."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"One more time, back to that day. Just one more day, back to that time. If only I could go back. If I could go back. Oh I know I~"**

**{Jae}**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"When you were leaving me, I shouldn't have let you go"**

**{Sungjin}**

**"One more time, back to that day. Just one more day, back to that time. If only I could go back. If I could go back. Oh I know I~"**

**{Jae}**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**{Jae}**

**"I would have, I would have, I would have, I would have."**

**Everyone started cheering and clapping, and I was just standing her, in shock... no one even told me, that they were gonna be singing this song, a song that I wrote when I was like 14 years old... how the hell did they even find out about this song, anyway? When I wrote that song, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, my writing was good as it is now, they have no performed, something that is not my best work, I don't know if I should be pissed, or happy, or sad.**

**"Ji, you wrote that?" Nathalie asked me and I nodded**

**"Uh y-yeah." I say to her with a stutter in my voice, I really don't know how to react, all I know is, that I have to finish that song.**

**\---------------------**

**"I really didn't expect you to sing that song, today." I say to Jae as I was just trying to finish writing the song, I'm feeling a lot better, than what I was feeling a while ago, and Jae chuckled**

**"Yeah, me neither." He told me and I smile softly**

**"Where did you even find that anyway?" I ask him, and he got tense a little, and I then kinda know where he found it "You went through my journal, didn't you?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yeah, and I saw all the stuff, you wrote about me in there." He told me and I groan and I hid my face out of embarrassment**

**"God, now I wish, I put it on my private computer file." I say to him, and he laughs, and he wrapped his arms around me**

**"Don't be embarrassed, because I really liked what you wrote, I like the little similes, the metaphors, and the symbolism's." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Shut up, I'm a writing major, and I do a lot of stuff like that." I say to him and I sigh "Do you, think this song is good, I mean I'm almost finished, I need the last verse and the final chorus to write." I say and he looks at it, and he reads for a couple of minutes, and he smiled**

**"It's perfect." He told me and I smile and I put my head on his shoulder, "Do you think, you'll be okay, with your eomma being gone?" He asked me and I sigh and I put my hand in his, and we intertwined our fingers together**

**"No, but, I'll get through it." I say to him and he sighs**

**"I just don't want to see you broken." He told me and I sigh**

**"And, I don't want to be broken, but I'm not as long as I have you." I tell him and he smiles and I give him a quick kiss, and I put my head back on his shoulder... even though my eomma is gone, I still have everyone here with me, even my eomma, she'll always be here in my heart.**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 21!!!!!**

**1 more chapter left!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	22. 22: I need someone right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final gig of the year is present, the boys perform a song that is all about Jina's feelings and emotions.

 

 

## 

**INTRO: I NEED SOMEBODY**

**"Why am I alone?** **Among all the people surrounding me"**

**Park Jina**

**"Why am I alone?** **I'm all alone, I need someone"**

**Jae Park**

**"I need someone right now"**

**Cha Eunwoo**

**Jina's P.O.V**

**1 month later:**

**As I was looking at my 2nd tattoo, on my wrist it made me think of my eomma. Eomma, was like a star to me, the one I can make wishes to, and now, when I look at the stars at night, and oh my god, as cheesy at sounds, when I look at the stars at night, they make me think of her. This gig, is the most important one, not only is that the boys are performing for the end of the semester grade, and this I wrote it, for the whole college to hear, ugh it's just nerve wracking!**

**"You ready for this gig?" Nevaeh asked me and I sigh and I shook my head**

**"Hell no! I mean, this is a semester grade, and this is a song that I wrote, and it's so damn personal." I say to her, and she laughs, and I sit down on the blanket, and I see the boys walk out on the stage, and I sigh as I start to get nervous**

**"Don't worry, Ji, just think of your mom, and how proud she would be." Nevaeh told me and I sigh and I nod**

**"Okay, so we're pretty nervous right now, since this is for our semester grade, but let's just hope it goes well. Umm, so we had to write a song for the semester, but we couldn't get anything, but my girlfriend actually wrote this song, and it's really deep and personal, so I would like if you don't bash her. So this song is called 'I Need Somebody' I hope you guys enjoy." Jae says and everyone cheered, and Wendy and Alec, smiled at me, and then I see Wonpil start to play the piano, and I grew more nervous**

**{Jae}**

**"Hello there, is anyone there? Where is... Is there anyone to answer me? Is anyone there?"**

**{Wonpil}**

**"You're disappearing, more and more, without a sound. From me, without any reason. Was everything a misunderstanding? Were we looking at each other in a dream?"**

**{Brian}**

**"Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone. I need someone right now."**

**{Jae}**

**"Hello, is anyone there? Anyone who can accept me? Is anyone here?"**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Come to me, without a sound. Hold me, without a reason."**

**{Brian}**

**"Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone. I need someone right now."**

**{Brian}**

**"As I am keeping my silence, I've let everyone go. A siren rings in my head, I really don't think this is right."**

**{Brian + Wonpil}**

**"As I am keeping my silence, I've let everyone go."**

**{Wonpil}**

**"Oh now I got to do something."**

**{Brian}**

**"Why am I alone? Among all the people surrounding me."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"Why am I alone? I'm all alone, I need someone. I need someone right now."**

**{Sungjin}**

**"I need someone right now."**

**I felt the tears roll down my face, as I heard everyone cheering and clapping... oh my god, they liked it! Ah! It feels like weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that the people actually liked the song, I've been working on, for like a month ½ and oh my god, it pulled off!**

**"So, I would, like to ask my girlfriend Park Jina, to come up to the stage." Jae says and I widen my eyes, and I turn around to see everyone looking confused, as they now know I wrote it, because they know me being happy and giddy, or they didn't know about me and Jae... well at least some people. I got up from the blanket on I walked up to the stage, and Jae gave me the microphone, gah I really hope they don't get a bad grade for this**

**"Okay, so uh, some of you don't know me, some of you do, but I'm Park Jina, and this song is really deep and personal, because last year, I've gone through the most tough experiences, hell I'm still going through them now, but that year, I felt alone... even though I've had people, I still felt alone, but I wouldn't have made it through without, Jae." I say and I turn over to Jae, and he then just took by surprise by kissing me, and everyone clapped and cheered 'Oh, my god!' I thought**

**"I know one thing, and that thing is... I love you Park Jina." He told me and I smile softly**

**"I love you too, Park Jaehyung." I say and I kiss him again and everyone cheered again... well this embarrassing, but at least, I know that I'm no longer alone, and that I have the person I love with me.**

**For now...**

**OUTRO: I WOULD**

**"I would hold you. So you won't be apart from me. For even a moment, I would give you my everything. I would have."**

**A/N**

**Yeah I know crappy ending!!**

**It feels rushed, I know!**

**But I started kinda running out of ideas haha!**

**But here's chapter 22!!!**

**'How Can I Say' Will start today as well!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


End file.
